No Longer Human
by AnnaTheDevil97
Summary: Six years after Naraku's fall and life is getting complicated for Rin. When a demon sword claimes her to be it's new master will her humanity change? And what is she gonna do about the dog demon that has been looking for that sword for 3 years and that has chosen his ward instead of him? First story EVER so no flames please. Rated T cause of bad language and other stuff. Please R
1. Chapter 1

No Longer Human Chapter 1

A/U**: ****Yay! My first fanfic ever! No flames please and of course R&R. **

Disclaimer=** I do not own anything from Inuyasha because if I did I would have been Seshomaru's mate myself. **

It has now been 6 years since Naraku's death and the world is at peace. Sesshomaru left Rin in the village with Kaede and the others so she could learn how to associate with humans again. Rin had become a young beautiful lady in at the age of seventeen. Many men from across the country came to Inuyasha's village to ask for her hand in marriage. Though Rin turned down men after men, it always came more and more and the door. Rin began losing her patience for the many men.

**Rin's Pov: **

"Please my lady! I know I can give you whatever you want! You just have to say it and I will get it for you. I can make you happy!" said the poor soldier at his knees in front of Rin. She slowly turned her head to the side only to face Inuyasha's grumpy face. "Sorry, but I don't think it could work out." Rin said with a friendly voice. The man slowly stood up and watched her in the eyes. "Is it someone else?!" He practically screamed in her face. Inuyasha could swear he heard a cracking sound from Rin losing the last piece of patience she had. "Enough! Who do you think you are? You think I would marry a guy that just suddenly comes running to me in the middle of my work? I don't even know you! I'm not going to whore myself for money if that's what you think! Go to the whorehouse instead of making a fool out of yourself. Have you ever heard about love? Now get lost before I make the angry dog demon over there slice you in half with his Tetsusaiga!"

As the man got chased out of the village by Inuyasha, Rin silently sat down at the green soft grass and let out a long sigh. "Men are totally bothersome, eh?" Sango said as she slipped down beside Rin. She was now 5 months pregnant with their fifth child." _I guess Miroku's going to get impotent if they continue like this" _Rin though and tried to hide a giggle. "Miroku is actually on his way to become a better husband now." Sango said with a soft smile on her lips. "He doesn't go around girl after girl like he did before we confessed our love for each other." Rin could remember it clearly as yesterday that Miroku has always been weak for every woman he saw. His excuse was the Kasana in his hand that would slowly eat him up and bring him to the land of nothings just like it did with his grandfather and father." _**I need an heir that can continue my revenge after I'm gone and kill Naraku. Will you bear my children?"**_ He always said. I personally think that he just wanted to harass those poor bodies. Sango said he had changed but yesterday he tried to follow this poor girl to her house. Well I guess I shouldn't argue with Sango. Not after she almost killed me inside of Naraku's giant spider body. She apologised though, but I thought Sesshomaru was going to rip her body in half. "It has been almost a year since he was here." Sango said while looking at the woods. "He has never missed a year before".' It was true. Rin knew it. At first she though that Lord Sesshomaru didn't want her anymore and got rid of her. But then, why had he saved her all those times? Everybody wanted to know that. No one knew that Sesshomaru himself had brought out Tenseiga and brought her back to life when she was attacked by Kouga's wolves. Only Jaken and Ah-un knew.

The thought of the little green toad was like a slap on the face for Rin. Even though he always yelled at her for being so stupid and dumb she knew that he cared for her. And Ah-un that always was her ride when she travelled with Sesshomaru. That brought tears to her eyes but she wiped them away before Sango would see them. Lord Sesshomaru had always a lot to do with become stronger and stronger, but he always came visiting each half year. But now his visits had become shorter and rarer. "_Maybe he has forgotten about me… NO! I can't let myself think like that! He cares more about me than he cares about Jaken and he has been serving him long before my parents thought about having me! He will come." _In the middle of Rin's inner battle with herself she didn't sense Aiko running to her legs and hugging her.

"Oh hey Aiko! What are you doing this sunny morning?" Rin said to the little four year old girl in front of her. "I want to go fishing with aunt Rin! Aiko said with a happy voice. "Now, Now sweetheart. Let Rin relax" Sango said firmly to her oldest daughter. "Where is Amaya?" Sango couldn't see Aiko's twin sister anywhere. "We had a little fight so I think she's with daddy" Aiko looked to the ground. _Me and my brothers were fighting all the time…when they were alive. _Rin thought_._

"We can't have daughters that are fighting! Come on I will take you to her so you can apologize to her" Sango said walking off with Aiko beside her.

Rin finished her work harvesting the tomatoes and walked back to the hut she shared with old Kaede. The poor priestess had gotten old and was bedridden. "Kaede? I brought some fresh tomatoes for you." She said and sat down next to the bed. "Inuyasha told me something interesting just now" Kaede said looking at Rin with a funny look. "I heard you had a nice little talk to one of your suitors?" Then she started to laugh out loud and Rin joined in and there they sat laughing about the poor soldier. But the fun couldn't last forever. "You are seventeen year old now Rin. It is time for you to think about your future." Kaede stated with a serious tone. "What do you want in the future, girl?" "Is that so hard to guess? I'm going to travel with Lord Sesshomaru again! Rin crossed her arms disappointed about the lack of fate Kaede had. "You are human, Rin. "Sesshomaru despise humans most in the entire world and even though he let you travel with him doesn't change that fact. It's just who he is. He hasn't been here for a year. That got to mean something" _"Kaede is right… I'm a human being. I could never be Lord Sesshomaru's mate_ _and have his children. He hates Inuyasha especially because he is a half demon and I can't give birth to pure blooded demons that Sesshomaru wants"_

Rin was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the horrible noise coming from the woods. "Rin!" Screamed a voice from outside. "_Kagome!"_ Rin though and ran outside. "Kaede! Stay in the hut!" Rin met with Kagome on the outskirts of the village. "I can sense something horrible coming from the woods! We need help!" Kagome said. It was really amazing seeing how much kagome could control a situation even right after childbirth.

No one had the time to react before a giant man appeared from the top of the trees. "HAHAHA! Another village for me to destroy. Thihi." Rin was about to turn around and run when something caught her eye. In the hand of the demon was a sword. A sword that would fit Rin's hands perfectly in a dark grey colour. It was shining and it was like the sword was calling out for her. Suddenly the demon looked straight at Rin and he was really familiar. "I wonder how your beloved one will take it when I cut you in a million pieces with my new sword." That was when it hit her. It was the soldier from before! He looked just like a demon and had an awfully evil aura. "Can I kill that bitch, my precious sword?" He started asking the sword. _"He got to be mad! Talking to the sword_ _like that!" _She though in panic. "WHAT?! Why? You were the one that wanted to come to this village in the first place!" He screamed at the sword. _**"Rin… come to me Rin… I've finally found you." **_Oh no! Now I'm getting mad to! I'm hearing voices!" Just then the demon screamed like a banshee and went straight to Rin's frozen body ready to kill her. He raised the now golden glowing sword ready to strike. "No! I don't want to die... NO!

A/U: **Hehe… Cliffhanger. I'm evil. So in the next chapter things are going to get AWESOME! Are you tired of the old innocent Rin? Well it's over now! I will update again even if I don't get any reviews or such. Hope you enjoyed the chapter -**_**Evil Bitch **_


	2. Chapter 2

No Longer Human Chapter 2

A/U: **Omg! Thank you so much for the support on this! Like two reviews on one Day: D Well for some reason my friend "**_**MiyatheEarthninja**_**" couldn't review so if you like Naruto you can check her profile. Good stories there: D Special thanks to **_**Sessrin4EverTID for making me update so fast! **_

**Rin's Pov: **

In just a second, Rin saw all the times Lord Sesshomaru had saved her life with Tenseiga and though "_Lord Sesshomaru has sacrificed so much for me and this is my way of thanking him?!" _When she though the sword was going to cut right through her she kept her eyes close and though about his silver hair. "_I wonder how he would look like with short hair..._" _"Maybe my children would look like Lord Sesshomaru… What am I thinking? He would never like me. I'm human..." _ Then she heard a screeching sound.

She slowly opened her eyes thinking that Lord Sesshomaru had come to her rescue just like he always did. _"He came for me...YES!" _

She thought and opened her eyes and said "Lord Sesshomaru I knew you would co…" Her voice stopped abruptly in her throat as she saw that the sword was right at the tip of her nose. Sesshomaru wasn't there. No one was. The demon/Human soldier just stood there with a pale face. The sword was glowing blood red.

"_**Riiiiinn…!" **_A weak voice said. _"That's the voice I heard a second ago… Calling my name..." _"Who are you?" Rin said with a surprisingly strong voice._**"RIN!**_ The sword flew at her at the same moment Rin's mind got fuzzy and a ringing noise in her head. Everything went pitch black.

"_Where am I…?" _Rin asked to herself.

"_**Are you deaf or something!" **_An angry voice barked behind her. Rin turned around and saw… _"Are you a sword?" _She asked. _**"No! I'm a damn human being! **_The sword said with a sarcastic voice. "_**Can't you see my lovely arms and legs? HUH?! What do you think I look like, of course am a sword you silly girl!" **_

Rin looked the sword one more time and said "_No wonder you are a grumpy asshole! You are probably just sad you don't have something between your legs anymore!" _She barked back_. "Where did that come from? I did not mean to say that!?" _She thought in panic_. "Now he's going to kill me for sure!"_

The sword just looked at her in what could be taken as awe or total anger. Then

He suddenly came with

_**YES! I knew you were the one! You are hereby my chosen one! Hey what do you say, want to be my new master? Don't worry I won't rape you or anything." **_He assured her.

Rin suddenly felt braver_. "Okay first off: Where are we? And Second: Why am I talking to a fucking sword?!" _

"_**Don't you worry about a thing Rin. My name Is Hibashi. I was once a strong wolf demon that got sealed inside of this little but effective sword 55-58 years ago. I of course need a master to use me in battle but I can make myself fly a bit and NO I am not "Sad" that I don't have anything between my legs anymore Thank you very much for that,**__**bitch!" "Anyway after Naraku's fall I've been sensing a strong willpower from this village and it proved to be you. Beside I like your guts, girl." **_

_**After that long speech from Hibashi Rin though for a moment. "**__Will you make me strong...?" _She asked carefully. _** "Of course! Beside I'm feeling we have this "Connection" You are much better than this idiot. I just needed a ride here. To bothersome to fly all the way from the river" **_

"_He's lazy… That bastard! But for some reason I think I like him a bit. It's like I trust him even though I barely know him." But wait... The soldier was human so how could it be that he had a demonic aura?" _ _**"Oy! Rin! Are you done battling yourself in your head? **_Hibashi said with a grumpy tone.

"_What will it cost me?" _She finally asked with more bravery in her voice. _**"Your human blood" **_Hibashi said in a simple but serious voice. Rin had never been actually happy as a human either way so this wasn't a so bad idea after all?

"_Okay… It's a deal.____I'll be your master. But I don't know anything about fighting or you in general so let's make a deal." __**"I am listening." **_Said Hibashi.

"_That you will personally train me AND chase all of those filthy human men that proposes to me away for good!"_

"_**Deal!" **_Hibashi and Rin stood there for a moment, thinking about the poor men's faces as they ran away in fear. They both had evil grins at their faces. This was going to be really interesting for both of them.

Far, far away a silver haired dog demon turned around only to sense this mystically evil aura flowing with the wind.

A/U:_** Omg I got this kick so I had to write one more chapter xD Well this will be interesting xD OH! And don't forget to visit "MiyatheEarthninja" and "Sessrin4EverTID" Thanks guys. But if you don't I'll make Hibashi come and rape you at night! Sincerely- **__**Evil Bitch.**_


	3. Chapter 3

No Longer Human Chapter 3

A/U:** Omg am feeling so loved! So many reviews so fast and sorry for the short chapter (Chapter 2) but am going to be a good author and make ch.3 better and longer. **

Disclaimer:** This is fan fiction; of course I don't own anything. Cause if I did Sesshomaru would be fluffy! Special Thanks to all my reviewers. R&R: D **

"Normal talking"

"_**Hibashi talking"**_

"_Rin's talking to Hibashi inside of her head or thinking"_

**Kaede's Pov:**

Three days had passed since the attack at the village and Rin was still unconscious. Kagome had found Rin lying on the ground with the sword beside her and the demon/Human soldier dead at Rin's feet. Inuyasha had taken the sword and threw it in the river hoping it would go away, but for some reason the sword kept popping out right next to Rin as she laid there at the futon. She was not asleep yet not dead. It was something really fishy about the sword but even though they tried, they couldn't get rid of it.

"When Sesshomaru gets to know this, I'll be screwed." Inuyasha said with his normal grumpy tone but this time a hint of concern in his growl as he looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Well, I personally though that Sesshomaru would come and save her. He always does, but he didn't come this time. It is pure luck that Rin is alive… For now."

**Inuyasha's Pov:**

I knew something was wrong with that evil aura from before. The demon wasn't halfblooded but a full demon, but I could sense this little hint of humanity in his smell. It was the soldier that had proposed to Rin that day.

If Rin's hurt Sesshomaru would kill me.

Two days ago it was a year since Sesshomaru came to visit the last time. He had never EVER before lost even half a year. Though, they often got news about this strong Lord of the west at his quest of becoming stronger. He was okay, Inuyasha knew. So why hadn't he come? Especially now when Rin needed him.

Maybe he was starting to lose interest in her?

**Rin's Pov:**

"_**Rin! It's been five days already! Do you really think Sesshomaru would come and kiss you awake? Wake up you lazy bastard!**_

As Hibashi's annoying voice peered around in Rin's head, the soon to be woman opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" Rin asked in total confusion. She didn't recognize this hut.

"_**In Inuyasha and Kagome's hut." **_Hibashi answered. Rin looked at the sword beside her that was now glowing gold. "Is it only me that can hear you or can everybody else to?"

"_**Right now everyone can hear me. I'm not shy or anything."**_

"Sigh… You don't say" Rin said with a total annoyed tone. "You've been going on and on lately about _**really **_private things that I really don't want to know about."

"_**But I keep saying that a rash like that doesn't go away that easily! I mean I didn't even know where it came from! A rash like that between my legs does hurt a lot. It's a miracle that I even was able to pee! **_

"LALALA!" "I don't want to hear about it!" Rin shouted. She didn't realize how loud she had been before the whole crew came running inside. "RIN!" Sango screamed and gave the startled girl a giant bear hug.

"I'm so glad you are all right Rin, but who were you talking to? We heard another voice." Kagome said as she started looking around the hut.

"Well, I… you see… uhm… This…" Rin started saying but how was she going to explain this?

"_**I guess I have to explain things then" **_Said Hibashi and started flowing in the air while glowing deep gold.

I personally though that Shippo's heart was going to jump out of his chest as he screamed "AHH! HUNTED SWORD!" and jumped behind Kaede's back.

"_**Yo everybody! The name is Hibashi. I am now Rin's sword/ partner and also a very powerful ancient demon sword that takes the partner's blood away and makes it into pure demon blood. The partner should be human and am also single. So come and get me ladie… WOW! What a delicious body you have there miss priestess. Do you mind if I could mentally fondle you're breas…AGH!"**_

After that almost finished sentence from the perverted demon sword, Hibashi was sent flying through the wall and into a huge stone outside the hut. There stood Rin with a face red as a tomato, growling.

"Do NOT and I repeat, do NOT finish that sentence you filthy son of a bitch!" Rin took several seconds to think over what type of words she just used and turned to the others. Inuyasha just stood there and grinned while Kaede and Sango looked like they were going to faint. "Sorry, it's just that after five days in a row with_** him**_ in my head, you just get really tired of his bad perverted jokes." Rin tried to laugh everything away.

"_Fuck! Why did I just use those words? Wait… I just did it again!" Rin though in total embarrassment._

"Wow… Rin when did you start to use language like that? You're cussing like a truck driver." Kagome said with shocking amusement.

"_**I'm going to tell you what she is. Rin is just probably in a bad mood cause of the woman's horrible and demonic monthly syclu…WAGH!" **_

Hibashi was now in the stone again. When would he ever learn?

"Sorry guys… Well I guess Hibashi/Douchebag over there told you most of it. I'm slowly losing my human blood to him as he gives me demonic power. It was a pretty fast decision, but I feel like that's the right thing to do. I mean, he came all the way here just for me so…I hope you don't absolutely hate my decision." Rin said with a smile as she now tried to get Hibashi out of the stone. He was pretty much stuck.

"Well this was quite a shocker." Said Miroku to break the silence.

"Well it looks like this "Hibashi" isn't that much of a threat…." Sango looked over at the "I'm pretending to cry" sword as Rin realized him from the stone.

**Jaken's Pov: **

"LORD SESSHOMARU! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The green little toad screamed around in the fog. Last time they were in a fog like this he wasn't alone. Rin had also been there. 11 years old and shit scared behind Jaken's back.

"_No! I can't let myself think about Rin!"_ Jaken said as she smashed his foot on something wet and soft.

"Huh? What's this? "Jaken slowly made his way to the ground and saw what was lying there. A dead demon ripped in pieces.

"WHOAA!" The little demon screamed and turned around only to crash in Lord Sesshomaru's feet.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said with his usual straight face.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru thank god you're back. I want to get out of the fog as soon as possible." Jaken said with a foolish smile.

"_Even though I try, I can't get stop thinking about Rin. Why haven't we been visiting her lately? It has been two years ago since I last saw Rin. Stupid Sesshomaru went off without me. That's over a year ago. Could he possibly forgotten about little Rin?_

"_Wait!? What am I saying? Lord Sesshomaru would never forget something. At last someone."_

"Lord Sesshomaru I am so sorry I doubted you there for a second! I… Wait! Where are you going?

**Sesshomaru's Pov:**

"Jaken, we're leaving"

"Yes, of course Lord Sesshomaru, but… uhm… When are we going to visit Rin again? Jaken asked and stopped walking.

No answer was given and Sesshomaru just continued walking.

**Rin's Pov:**

Rin had begun her training today. Sango and Inuyasha were her teachers. Kagome had recently tried to learn Rin to read and write and Rin was now beginning to get a hold of it.

Hibashi had been his normal mocking self and every time Rin made a mistake he shouted **"Hah! I knew a weak human girl couldn't make it!" **

Of course every time he said it he got a long and nice visit at Mrs. Stone_._

"Continue like this Rin, and you will gain a punch like Sango." Miroku smiled at his wife only to get punched in the stone to.

In the last few days, Rin had felt a bit different. Her eyesight had improved and so had her hearing. She could run much faster and gave away much stronger punches. To Hibashi's great grief of course.

Now Rin had placed herself at the soft grass next to the river alone. Thinking.

"_Why hasn't Lord Sesshomaru come yet? I miss him. Inuyasha recently got news that Lord Sesshomaru had killed yet another demon in the Land of fog. He's alright I know that much… What if he doesn't care about me anymore?"_

"_I Miss Jaken to…"_

"_**Rin? Is something the matter?"**_

Hibashi came lying down on the grass at Rin' feet.

"_**You miss him don't you? The dog demon?" **_

"Yeah… I guess I do. He has saved my life a countless times and now he's losing interest?"

"But I am human so why should he care?"

"_**You are no longer human Rin. You know that. You're left eye even begun changing its color."**_

"WHAT?!" Rin shouted as she brought Hibashi to her face so she could see her own reflection.

There it was.

Her left eye had begun taking a shade of dark purple. When Rin looked closer she was totally sure that her hair had taken a long strand of hair and turned it into purple.

"_**You see your hair to?" **_Hibashi asked carefully.

"Yeah… AWESOME! Urmh… I mean… oh…!"

**Hibashi's Pov:**

Hibashi almost had to laugh when he saw Rin's fake worried expression.

This girl actually likes it, but is afraid to do let anybody know.

"_**That's a good thing, since you no longer can be pure human ever again…" **_Hibashi though as he looked at Rin.

He hoped he had chosen right.

A/U:_** So? Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did. Thanks again for all the awesome reviewers.**_

_**Question: If you get to go to an anime universe what would it be and why? **_

_**-Evil Bitch**___


	4. Chapter 4

No Longer Human Chapter 4

A/U:** OMG! I can't believe I've gotten so many reviews. I thought I was going to get 1-2 at most. I hope the last chapter was long enough XD Anyway love ya all 3 **

**Question: DON'T IGNORE!"**

**How do you like this story so far cx?**

Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own anything XD**

Three months had now passed since Hibashi found Rin. She had become much stronger and her body had drastically changed.

Her bust size had grown quite a bit and of course Hibashi just loved that.

Rin was now **very** much taller and had gotten longer hair. Hibashi had said that her body would take a drastical change at the beginning but in the end it would slow down.

Her hair had now three long strands of hair in a deep shade of purple and white. Even her nails had gotten longer and stronger. She could almost cut through stone with just one nail.

Rin loved every second of it. Every time Sesshomaru had saved her, she had been the weakest and always had been his weakest spot. Maybe that's why he hadn't showed up for over a year and 3 months now.

At the age of fifteen Rin had begun growing more feelings against Sesshomaru. She had fallen for him when he had saved her the first time, but then the feelings for the demon dog had made it much clearer and at that time, Lord Sesshomaru was the only thing she could think off. Everyone knew she loved him deeply, but as the year went people started to think that Rin had finally seen that she and Sesshomaru could never be. She was just a mere human at that time. Though she never told anyone that her feelings for him were still there, she just pretended to care for him in a fatherly way. She still loved him…

But in the end, after Hibashi came along and she no longer felt weak, Rin caught herself in **not** thinking about him for three weeks straight.

Rin still though sometimes that when he eventually came back to visit her, she was going to forget about his long absence and forgive him.

She thought.

**Rin's Pov:**

Yesterday Sango had made Rin a demon slayer. She had never **ever** before felt so proud.

She once met this demon when she travelled with Lord Sesshomaru that had said "You are indeed lucky little girl. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't take anyone to his side like he did to you. You should be proud."

Rin had of course answered that she was very happy and proud for travelling with Sesshomaru, but at that time she was just a child. She was weak and needed protection.

Now she had proven that she could stand on her own legs.

Rin wasn't sure if Lord Sesshomaru would enjoy the idea of her wielding a weapon and at least killing something, but Rin was different now. **Very **different. She was no longer the little girl that would always greet him with a big smile on her face when he returned and picking flowers. Rin was tired of always smiling and pretend the world was just a happy place. She knew the world wasn't like that and would never be. She herself had experienced that at a way to early age. She had, after all, already died twice and watched her family get killed. But she had chosen to forget about it all. Until now, when everything became clear.

She was so excited! They had gotten a small and simply mission up in the west and it would take a 3 days travel. Rin was now dressed in a uniform like Sango, but in black and dark purple. She had also gotten white bandages on her left leg. Her hair was no longer free and with one little bun (Like when she was 8-11 years old) Now all of her hair was tied up in one big bun at one side of her head. The purple and white hair strands were more visible that way. Kagome even had to change size of the uniform at the bust, since Rin had gotten a very big chest.

She was going to ride on Kirara, since Hibashi had said "**Even though I do know how to fly and I know I could carry you** (with that I mean like sitting upon him as he flies or is holding the hilt) **everybody knows that it is indeed very tiresome and that's why I won't bother. You can take Kirara."**

"_That lazy bastard" _Rin thought at least 50 times a day.

So now Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Rin + Hibashi were off to kill that lowlife demon in the west.

"_In the west… That's where Lord Sesshomaru has his castle I've heard."_

**Jaken's Pov:**

Lord Sesshomaru was now walking in front of the little green demon. Silent as always on his way of becoming stronger but was the rumor true? Was Lord Sesshomaru really going to accept something like that only to make peace between the west and the south? Was it really one that good idea? Jaken at least hated it.

"Sesshomaru!" an angry voice shouted from the air. As Jaken looked up a tall and muscular demon appeared from the sky and landed right in front of Lord Sesshomaru.

"I won't let you go through with this! I am protesting at the highest level! You will **not** get her! She's mine! The angry demon looked straight at the dog demon with a furious glare.

Lord Sesshomaru just glared at the demon. Jaken knew he was powerful, but not nearly as strong as Lord Sesshomaru. This demon was really stupid for going on Sesshomaru alone and in blind rage.

"She thinks you're dead. Just as everybody else do to. She has moved on. Do the same before I kill you." Sesshomaru said with his famous glare.

As Sesshomaru said so, Jaken saw all the scars on the demons face. It was scars form war and those were pretty fresh. It surprises Jaken that those words just came out of Lord Sesshomaru's mouth and even more that the demon known as Rikku the strong one hadn't yet returned to his loved one and showed her that he was still alive.

She thought that he was dead, that's why she had agreed with the proposal to make peace between the two lands.

Would she take back her words when/if Rikku returned to her?

If she did, another war would break out.

"Why haven't you returned to her yet, then?!" Jaken asked. He chose to ignore the "I'm going to kill you later" glare from Lord Sesshomaru.

Rikku turned to Jaken with a sad expression. "I can't return like this! I look horrible. She would never love me again with these scars! First I have to find a way to make them gone, but with evil magic, that's not going to be easy! So please, Lord Sesshomaru! Delay it! At least a couple months so that I can get these scars away! Rikku pleaded while looking back at Sesshomaru.

"We don't have that much time before the war breaks out. Leave and I'll let you live without any more scars." Sesshomaru said with a monotone voice.

After that Sesshomaru turned around and walked away with Jaken running after him.

"_**You'll see Sesshomaru! You're taking away the only person I've ever loved! Now I'm going to take yours!**_ Rikku said after Sesshomaru was gone. Then he fled off to the west.

**Rin's Pov:**

The mission was now over and Sango had killed it. It was a huge spider demon, but he was weak. It was the very first time she had used Hibashi in real battle and she alongside with Hibashi had cut off six of its eight legs. Rin was so proud! No one was hurt and they were planning on going to the next village and take "A little white lie" as Miroku had said it. That meant that Miroku was going to put an evil aura or something over the biggest house in the village, say that it is urgent and sleep there to "kill" the demon that didn't exist. And as they left, the aura would just go away.

As Rin sat up on Kirara and they were just ready to get going, a thunder could be heard. "I think we should get going fast. It looks like it's going to rain quite a bit." Sango commented and started walking.

Suddenly an evil aura was there.

"I don't think so, slayer!" Said a man behind her.

As Sango turned around, she got hit in the stomach and thrown straight at a rock.

"SANGO!" screamed Miroku and tried to get to her, but he didn't get that far before the demon had him on the ground, unconscious. He slowly turned to Rin.

"**Use me, Rin! And don't be scared. I won't let him hurt you!"**

Hibashi's trusting words was a great comfort for Rin, but the evil aura was overwhelming. She had just been a demon for some months now. Maybe this guy was almost as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru? "Hello, Rin. I've been thinking a lot about you lately." The demon said with a laugh.

"_Fuck! He knows my name!" _Rin was getting scared now, but she didn't let it show.

"**Damn it!" **Hibashi cursed to himself.

Rin tried to back off so she could run, but something stopped her. Something was blocking her back. "_Is it a barrier?"_

Let's have some fun, huh? The demon started laughing and before even Hibashi had time to react a huge amount of wind came right at Rin.

**5 minutes later/Sango's Pov:**

As Sango slowly woke up she automatically though something was wrong. Her stomach was hurting like hell, and she could feel the evil aura from before. She looked around trying to get her sight to work again. Then she saw something that looked like a barrier… And inside… The sight was horrible!

There sat Rin. At the ground while blood poured down from what looked like hundreds of cuts on her vulnerable body. Her uniform was almost destroyed and I could see what might have been a piece of Hibashi under a rock outside of the barrier.

"I don't understand what you see in him, Rin" said Rikku the strong one as he knelt down I front of Rin. Her hair was covering her face, but the position her body was in showed that she could take every piece of shit he would throw at her.

"I don't know you, what you want or what the fuck you are talking about!" Said Rin and spat at Rikku's face.

"Hmm… Maybe I should tell you what you're beloved Lord Sesshomaru has been doing for a year and three months now?" That got Rin's attention as she opened her eyes and saw straight at him.

"Tell me!" Rin commanded.

And then Rikku started telling everything even though Rin could have been fine without knowing.

"You see, Rin… Lately there has been a very huge tension between the west and the south. As a result there was a battle. And I was in it. I had to say goodbye to the woman I love the most – Nana. The west won that battle, but it was far from over. I was alive, but scarred for life. And as I fought like hell to get back home so I could embrace my Nana again. Then when I was almost home I got the horrible news. My Nana was a part of a peace-deal between south and west. She was going to mate the lord of the west to make peace between the battling lands. You know Sesshomaru is the leader of the west, right little Rin?"

At the moment Rikku had said Sesshomaru's name, Rin's body got numb. She had prepared herself for this but not **now,** not like **this?!**

One second Rikku felt pity for the girl but he was so mad! He needed so say more and hurt her more! He couldn't feel pity. Not now!

He continued. "I've asked around those suitors of yours to. You've been rejecting them all, seriously? Rejecting a prince to? Did you really think that he would ever love you?! That would never happen you silly girl."

And since he was already in the zone, Rikku felt like lying a bit to. He enjoyed seeing her suffer. He was so angry with Sesshomaru and destroying her would be perfect. "I just met him you know. I told him to wait with the engagement, but he refused. The engagement party will be in 3 months from now. I even mentioned to him that since he was taking someone away from me, I would take someone important from him to! Do you want to know what he said as an answer?

A little piece of hope was the only emotion Rin had in her body for a second there, but the answer Rikku came with sent Rin's heart to hell. And it didn't return. "I don't have anyone that is important to me. The he walked off ignoring me. He doesn't care about you.

Rin just sat there. Eyes dead and cold as the knight without the moon and stars.

"When I look closer you do really have a nice body, though. Maybe if you pled him, he would make you his whore or something." Rikku said as he slowly started touching Rin's chest.

"_I have to kill her…" _Rikku thought and therefore stood up. He brought out a long thin sword.

Sango just laid there and watched in shock. She couldn't move and Miroku was still unconscious. Kirara was desperately trying to get poor Hibashi out from under the rock without any luck.

"You're going to die now, Rin. I'm sorry about this. I hope Sesshomaru will suffer from you're death. Deep inside because, of course he's not going to show it on the outside."

Then he ran. He ran straight at Rin with the sword in hand. He was really going to kill her.

"_He will come… He will come… I don't have to be afraid. He's going to come and save me like always. I can't trust this guy. He will come… HE WILL CO…!"_

Rin's thoughts were abruptly stopped when a searing pain overwhelmed her.

She slowly looked down at herself. She could her Sango's terrible scream from outside the barrier.

The sword had striked right through her stomach. She was impaled.

Blood started to flow and Rin started to think for herself. "_He didn't come. Who am I trying to fool? He would never come. He didn't save me." _Rin let out a tiny little laugh as her vision slowly started to fade away.

As everything went black for the wounded girl, a powerful light flashed through the barrier.

A white flash of hair and a crescent moon on the forehead striked Rikku in the face and he let out a painful yelp. "NO! NOT THE FACE! As he said, he turned to the wood and went off.

As Sango came out of the shock, she saw who the white haired person was.

"Sesshomaru thank go…!" As Sango was going to finish the sentence she saw who it was, holding the bloody body of Rin. It was…

Sesshomaru's… **Mother!?**

A/U:** Ha-ha! Another cliffhanger XD WOW that was a LOOONG chapter guys! Hope you enjoy reading this story so far: D**

**Remember to answer the question at the beginning! Simply because am too lazy write it again XD Yeah… I'm like Hibashi on that one. XD NOTE= next chapter and further we are going to look at Hibashi's past. 3**

**Luv ya all 3 R&R that makes me happy people sincerely = **_**Evil Bitch**_


	5. Chapter 5

No Longer Human Chapter 5

A/U: **READ AT THE END! REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF! SO READ AT THE END! READ AT THE END PEOPLE!**

Disclaimer: **Isn't it obvious what it's going to stand here? To bothersome to write. XD **

**Sango's Pov:**

I had never believed it if I weren't present. It was actually too hard to believe it even though I was there. What the heck was Sesshomaru's mother doing here and saving Rin too?

Sango though she was going to faint again, but she then felt to strong hands lift her up from the ground. She looked up to see her husband's worried but kind face smile down at her. She just had to smile back even if the pain in her stomach was unbearable. Wait… her stomach! Her baby could have been wounded! Something like that would defiantly kill the little baby. It could already be dead!

As the poor demon slayer started to hyperventilate, the full blooded demon put Rin down at the ground. As she asked Kirara to watch her, she moved over to the scared demon slayer.

"Let me look at it." She said with a fern voice. As her hands started moving over the place the baby was at, her hands started glowing at a light green color. After a couple of seconds she removed her hand and let out a relived sigh.

"Your baby is fine. Rikku missed at the baby with purpose. I guess he couldn't make himself kill an unborn baby considering he was planning on becoming a father too, soon."

Sango let out a deep breath which she didn't even know she held in. "Thank god…" She whimpered mostly to herself.

"**You'll have to explain this to us, Lady Yuuki, but before that, Is Rin going to be okay!?" **Hibashi shouted right away as Kirara finally got the rock to move. Miroku got quite shocked by Hibashi's statement, but for now they had to make sure Rin would be alright.

Sesshomaru's mother, now known as Lady Yuuki, went over and picked up Rin again. "Wow… This girl had really changed since the last time I met her." Yuuki mumbled to herself. "Can you check on Sango too, Lady Yuuki?" Said Miroku and helped his wife to stand up.

"Come to my castle now and I'll take care of and explain everything." Lady Yuuki said calm and drifted off into the skies. Everyone followed right after they had gotten their head back in track.

Together and in haste, they flew off to the castle of Lord Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Yuuki.

**Sometime later that day/Miroku's Pov:**

Now everyone sat there in an uncomfortable silence as the full blooded dog demon, Lady Yuuki, mostly known as Sesshomaru's mother, healed Rin with her green glowing hands.

Miroku knew that Rin had once met her, and that she was the splitting image of Sesshomaru himself. Jaken had complained about her a lot. Maybe it was there Sesshomaru had gotten his bitching and bad temper from.

"Now, I guess you have some questions, but first I've got to know… Does my son know about Hibashi and the human girl?" Lady Yuuki asked. Majority was shining from her very posture. She was a powerful one.

"**No, At last I don't think so." He has pretty much been ignoring Rin for over one year and 4 months now." **Hibashi said with a growl.

"I see… When I met little Rin, I saw Rin as Sesshomaru's greatest weakness. Though, I heard from one of my contacts that my son hadn't been in the village for quite some time." Yuuki said as she sat down next to Rin and looked down at her.

**Yuuki's Pov:**

Six years… Has it really been that long? She was so fragile and small and now she's turning into a demon. She's seventeen years old and she already has larger breast than me! That foolish son of mine! If I hadn't interrupted in in time, she would be dead. What is my son doing?

Can it be that he's really intending on mating that female from the south? If that's the case it's obvious that Rikku would go crazy. I swear that guy has some problems.

My son will _**not**_ mate a filthy slut from that place! I've got to do something to stop it!

**Jaken's Pov:**

Last night I dreamt about Rin again and how we always used to argue at that time. I wonder how she's doing. Is she alright? I've heard rumors around lately about this powerful source that has taken place in Inuyasha's village, but you can never believe it until you see it. He was so lost in his thoughts that Jaken didn't sense the power coming from above him. After that someone landed on top of him hard.

"Hello Sesshy!" Said an irritating voice from the top of Jaken's poor head. Up there stood a very much human-alike demon with long blond hair lingering loose behind his back. "Have you thought about my invitation? I really want you to be one of the first players in my new game." He said with so much eager his ears was tomato red. He took one step forward so Jaken could breathe again. Damn that guy was heavy!

Jaken recognized this demon. What was his name again? Daishuo was it? He was one of the most powerful demons up in the river-country. He was a weird one. Jaken new he was very strong (of course not as strong as Lord Sesshomaru) but still… Many demons meant that Daishuo used his power on a ridiculous way.

Instead of fighting in wars, against other demons and trying to get stronger like Lord Sesshomaru did, Daishuo used his powers to play with others. He would grab something that has value for an enemy and then make his foe go into one of his many labyrinths and games and if they made it through the many challenges inside of the labyrinths, Daishuo would have them choose between two things. One is for the value of the demon itself and the other is something that has value for someone else. What the demon choose, will tell Daishuo who and what the demon is. Is he an uncaring fool he'll choose what has value for him, But if he chooses the other thing he'll be shown as either strong and kind or weak. Daishuo gave his soul away for those stupid games of his. No wonder he was still single.

Many chose what would make themselves stronger. Rumors also says that the great InuTaisho (Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father) had played one of Daishuo's games and chosen to save something important for someone else.

It was a human soul that Daishuo had captured and held as the second choice.

Without knowing it, InuTaisho had saved the soul of a human woman. Her name was Izayoi. She would come to be so dear to him and she then gave birth to their son Inuyasha.

Also one the many reasons that Sesshomaru had refused to "play" with Daishuo. He hated humans. _"What a fool! He clearly doesn't understand that Lord Sesshomaru was not interested in "playing" with him."_ Jaken thought.

Sesshomaru just glared at Daishuo.

"I am not interested." Was the only thing he said before turning aroundand start walking away.

"Your father also reacted this way…" Daishuo said with a laugh." That made Sesshomaru stop in his track.

"I had personally thought that his son would be better than him, but you are just like him. A cowardly fool that can't handle a challenge.

_OOO… That hit a nerve!" _ Jaken slowly starts backing off as Sesshomaru turns around. He shot Daishuo his "I'm going to kill you" glare. Within a second, Daishuo laid with his head deep within a massive tree. Jaken had almost been hit by the flying demon as he flew past him and in the tree.

"I, Lord Sesshomaru am not a coward. I can beat you at any game. When and where?"

As Daishuo finally got his head free, he turned around smiling from ear to ear. "I'll give you two choices as you already know, but you will not know them before you arrive at the river-country two weeks from now! Come to the longside River Mountain. "Goodbye!

**Daishuo's Pov:**

"_Yes! I'm so excited for this! I think I'll use a human soul this time. Just like I tested his father all those years ago! I got to find a good example and make everything ready. Yay! _He kept on smiling all the way home.

**Rin's Pov:**

"Ouch… My stomach hurts…" Rin said as she finally woke up after a week in coma. Everyone had been so worried so she got pretty much violated by everyone as she woke up. Rin was quite shocked to see who had saved her, but she was still happy… and hurt.

Sesshomaru didn't come for her and even though she could feel that some of his words weren't true, it still hurt. Only the thought about Sesshomaru mating another woman made her sick. But in the end she was just a half demon sort of.

Maybe he had heard about her and Hibashi and gotten sick with the thought about another half demon in this country. There was already one too much. (Totally talking about Inuyasha here)

But then these questions popped up in her head that just wouldn't leave her alone.

"Why won't he come for me?_ Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore…_

"Is he alright?_ Of course he is It's Lord Sesshomaru you're talking about!_

"Why don't I go and meet him? _Because I'm scared… scared of what might happen… scared to what he will say…and what should she say?_

That's was it. Rin was scared. Scared of everything! Scared of what's happening to her… Scared to fight and to kill and scared of what's happening to lord Sesshomaru.

She needed to do something. Alone.

After they retreated to the village, and after Rin said thanks to Lady Yuuki and asked why she had saved her and didn't get any answer. (So much like Sesshomaru) Rin was occupied in her thoughts most of the time

Sango gave birth to another boy and named him Juzuru. Normally Rin would have been so happy about it, but she was so lost in her own thoughts about everything that had happened lately that everything happened in a blurry shadow. She had become a shadow of herself.

Everyone was worried, but what could they do to make her feel better? Drag Lord Sesshomaru here and show him what was going on with his former ward? Not likely that anyone would do that!

Rin had felt so strong and now everything was a mess. She needed to get away for a while. Even without Hibashi!

When the full moon rised above the village, Rin packed her things and left. Only Hibashi and Kaede knew what she was doing.

She didn't have any special destination, just that she needed to get away for a while. So she went off in direction of the river country.

**READ READ READ!**__

**Lately I've been recovering from surgery so I've been feeling like crap! I've had no lust for writing but I SWEAR I'll make it all up to you! After this update am going to make better chapters and with much more feelings! If there's something I've done wrong in my writing just tell me since I've kind of rushed through things here.**

**So SORRY for the late update! But btw… how long should I make this? Any special number you guys want? I'm not going to make this over 20 XD **

**So sorry about everything but I'm going to write better and faster so stick with me people! Love ya all! - **_**Evil Bitch**_


	6. Chapter 6

No Longer Human Chapter 6

A/U: **Okayy in this chapter we are going to see some new people that are all I have to say about that. I'm also done with recovering from surgery so now I guess I'm back XD **

**So sorry for this short chapter.**

Disclaimer: **Really? Do I still need to say it? **

**Rin's Pov:**

The moonlight was glowing at her skin as she carefully and slowly made her way into the damp and hot water. She didn't know what the time was, but she didn't care. Right now everything was peaceful. No sounds, no weird smells and only comforting moments of delightful peace. She had been walking for a long time and her feet were burning. Though, if she still had been human, she would be breathing like a poor "Old hag that has smoked like Lindsay Lohan for many years" Well, it was like that Kagome always put it.

"_Kagome… I wonder if you are okay. How are the baby and are Inuyasha doing okay for a first time father?" _Rin thought as she washed herself in the Lilith sope that had been given to her at her sixteenth birthday. It was her favorite. Jaken always said he smelled something delicious when he approached the village. He always forgot that was Rin's own smell.

She had been away from the village for one two weeks now. Just walked around and thinking about her life. It gave her some space, but she still missed everyone and especially Lord Sesshomaru.

As the thought about a certain dog demons hair interrupted Rin's thoughts she couldn't think of anything else. She was so caught up that she didn't sense another person walking slowly towards her silent as a mouse. She would have sensed him if she just wasn't thinking of Sesshomaru. Out of the blue came a huge hand and covered Rin's mouth.

"HMMFF?" She tried to get out of his grip, but then she thought that she was naked and desperately tried to cover herself up. Almost on top of her was a filthy, stinky and tall man with short dirty black hair. He also had huge black rings around his eyes. His breath smelled like alcohol. Was he going to rape her?!

Rin didn't want to get raped! Who would want that?!

"NO! Please don't hurt me!" Rin tried to get through to the man, but he was so caught up in it that he didn't hear her. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to hurt you, not at all. Just you lie down and let me take care of everything. "He said with a creepy voice.

Like hell if she was going to be raped!

Rin got her sharp nails ready and aimed for his throat. In wild panic, Rin threw her hand out and buried her sharp nails in the man's throat. Suddenly it was like Rin woke up. The man let out a sorrowful sigh and fell down in the water. The earlier warm and comforting water took now the color of powerful red. It was blood.

She looked down at herself and discovered that she also had gotten a lot of blood on her. She let out a long breath that she didn't even know she had in. Her mind got dizzy and she started to think weird.

"_Oh no… I'm completely soiled. I have to wash it away." _She though as she went into the little piece of water that still wasn't dirtied by the bandit's blood. She washed herself in total silence as she stared at the now dead man. She had killed…. she had killed. It couldn't be possible. She had been preparing for this day to come, but she did not want something like_ this_ to happen. She wanted to kill a demon. She was a demon slayer after all. Not a filthy human!

"_Filthy human… Now I kind of sound like Lord Sesshomaru." _

A huge hit of panic kicked in as the blood reached her in the water. Her body froze and her breath was stuck in her throat. She had killed someone!

She knew that he could have companions around and that she should be silent, but she couldn't help but scream. It was a terrifying scream full of misery and pain as Rin grabbed her stuff and throw on her kimono and ran.

She ran like hell for god knows how long. She couldn't forget the dead man and the pictures wouldn't leave her.

"_I'm a murderer…." _Was the only thing she could think about. Then she smelled something weird. Something or _someone_ was coming after her! Could it be the man's friends? Someone was defiantly coming after her, but she couldn't understand what the smell was. Was it a demon, a human or a half demon? It was something wrong with his smell and it scared her. She continued to run.

Suddenly something hit her foot and made her fly down a hill and into a river.

The ice cold water was like a shocker to Rin and made her open her mouth in panic. Ice cold water streamed down her throat and stopped her from breathing. Her feet began kicking wildly in the water and her body began feeling numb.

Her body then went completely silent. She slowly started sinking deeper and deeper in the water. It was actually pretty deep in this river. Rin looked around and saw only rocks and mud. It was actually pretty peaceful down here. If she was going to die here it wouldn't be that bad. Rin closed her eyes and waited for the end to come when suddenly two strong arms reached down and grabbed her waist. The air was like an ice cold dagger as she forced the air inside her body.

She opened her eyes and gazed up at two friendly coral blue eyes. It was a smiling man with middle short hair in crystal blue that matched his eyes perfectly. Then it hit her.

His smell!

It was just like hers! Not human, nor a demon. This was the one who had chased her.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'm not an enemy. My name is Keitaro and you may not know me but I know quite a lot about you. I'm a friend." He said as he laid Rin's frozen body at the soft grass, careful not to expose too much of her body. She was almost half naked to begin with.

She started coughing and the rest if the water that had attacked her lungs came out. It was a huge relief.

"I'm going to explain everything to you Rin, but first… Do you trust me?" He asked as he reached out his hand and waited for her answer. Rin was completely dumbfounded where she sat. Why should she trust a guy she has never ever met before? Even though he just saved her life, it would be really stupid. She looked at him again and saw his gentle smile. Rin had a feeling that he wasn't lying. It was just something about him that made her believe him.

Rin reached out and took his hand. As she did, the man now named Keitaro, started smiling from ear to ear. He gently lifted her up again and flew off in the thin air. His arms were warm and gentle and right before she closed her eyes in a soft slumber, Rin saw the sun rise at the horizon.

A quick nap wouldn't hurt, right?

A/U: **SORRY! I feel so bad for being so late! I was actually planning on making this longer, but I just couldn't! I'll make it up to you next chapter! I'm not going to be late updating! Trust me on that! Thanks to all the reviewers and SORRY for the short chapter! I'll just call it a filler XD Luv ya all! **–_**Evil Bitch**_


	7. Chapter 7

No Longer Human Chapter 7

A/U: **Yahoo! Already on chapter 7 guys! I hope you like this story so far? :D fro all reviews, Thank you so much! And**** the review from "**_**Beste Traktoren**_**" which is my bff. I love you 3 If you guys like "**_**One direction" **_**she has made an AWESOME fanfic on another website and I'm one of the CRAZY characters 3 so if you want to see it is just to PM me about it and I will give you the link. She is also the person behind "Irisu" which is a new character that's coming in this chapter. **

Disclaimer: **I'm going to stop putting this up. There's no need for it XD**

* * *

**Rin's Pov:**

The sun was glowing perfectly between the skies and the warm summer breeze was like a dream to Rin's skin. Her laugher could be heard by everyone as she sat upon Ah-un riding behind the great and mighty Lord Sesshomaru. Behind her she could hear Jaken scolding her for being so noisy, but that's how an eight-year old girl should be. Having fun and enjoy the life as a little kid. Then Lord Sesshomaru would stop in his track and tell Jaken to leave her alone and Jaken would have to shut up for the rest of the day if he didn't want to be killed.

Her orange kimono shined when the sun hit Rin's body and she soon began enjoying the welcoming warmth. She could picture Kohaku riding on Kirara as he flew by and waved hello to her. Rin saw his gentle smile and returned it right away.

Suddenly Kohaku's smile faded as he screamed and pointed to the front. She turned around looking after what could have scared Kohaku like that and saw something she never would have wanted to see.

There was Rikku, the horrible demon who almost killed her. At his feet laid Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha. Even the newborn one's was dead. Blood was flowing everywhere and made Rin taste her breakfast all over again. Then she saw what was going on behind him. The sight made her eyes overflow by unshed tears as she tried to look away. Next to the the river stood Lord Sesshomaru in his finest armor hand in hand with an unknown woman. She had long silver her just like him and a half-shaped heart on her forehead. She was wearing one of the most beautiful kimono's Rin had ever seen. They stood in front of a strange looking demon that gave them two rings. They turned around looking at each other before starting to lean in for a kiss.

Right before they're lips met, Sesshomaru turned his head a bit looking straight at Rin before closing the distance between him and the other woman completely.

That was like pushing Rin far over the edge.

She desperately tried to reach them and screaming for them to stop, when four strong arms wrapped around her waist. With horrified eyes she looked to the side only to stare into the evil and filthy eyes of the rapist/bandit that just tried to rape her. At her other side stood the demon/human soldier pinning her down.

As Rin reached the grass she saw that everything went white. It was only her and the two dead men that were holding her down. Dark blood dripped down at her now dirty kimono as the bandit she had killed started to bleed from his throat. The sigh scared her, but not as much as the tall and angry looking Lord Sesshomaru that suddenly stood in front of her.

The two men pushed her completely down to the ground laughing two hysterically creepy laughs.

Rin looked up at her former lord as he stared down at her, before he reached for a sword to his right. He pulled out a grey and small looking sword that was glowing red. It was Hibashi.

Rin could recognize that pervert from everywhere. He was kind of her best friend! She stared at them with sad eyes that quickly changed from sadness to panic as Sesshomaru raised Hibashi over his head and aimed straight at Rin. She screamed a desperate "_NO_" as the sword went right through her already wounded stomach.

"AHH!" Rin screamed as she abruptly sat up on the grass. After several moments of her desperately trying to catch her breath, she finally managed to calm down. _"Oh my god…It was just a dream… So horrible…" _She thought as she clutched the fresh scar on her stomach.

"So you're finally awake." said a gentle voice behind her.

Rin jumped at the sight of Keitaro sitting a few feet away from her. She stared at him for a few minutes as the memories of the knight's events came back to her. A huge impact of sorrow came flowing as the wind brushed her almost half naked body. Rin looked down at the ground and hold back the tears. Surprisingly not a single tear appeared. "_Why can't I cry? Everyone says that if you cry everything gets better…I did cry in the dream, but now… I'm a murderer so just let me cry for god's sake!" _

**Keitaros 'Pov:**

She slowly looked to the ground. It was easy to see that she was in heavy thoughts. Poor girl. He had to do something.

"You didn't kill that man." Was the only thing he said as he looked up to the sky?

"What?" said Rin as she slowly turned around looking at her strange savior. He could see that she didn't believe him. "After you ran away, the man got up and tried to run. He asked me for help, so I killed him." He sounded pretty carefree about taking a life so maybe it was natural for him? Wouldn't that be a bad sign for Rin?

He looked back at her and suddenly he got up on his feet. He went next to her and settled down. It was very close, but he didn't send any evil aura so maybe he was kind?

He looked her deep into her eye and said "I killed that man. Not you. Don't you worry about a thing, Rin."

Then Rin got a kick of anger. "Okay first of all. Who are you? Why do you smell almost just like me and why did you save me? Is there something you want from me?" She stared at his shocked face and put up her under-lip and pretended to cry, when Keitaro stated laughing wildly. "Why are you laughing now?!" she said as she tried to stop herself from smiling. His face looked so adorable when he laughed so hard that he eventually fell on the ground gripping his chest.

For some reason it didn't feel like it was any danger ahead and that it was only a friendly atmosphere around. It made Rin relax and able to calm down. Everything that had happened lately had been too much for her to take, so this calm and funny moment was something that she needed.

**Rin's Pov:**

There they sat a couple of minutes, just laughing for no reason at all.

When Keitaro was done laughing his ass off he sat up again and removed the tears that had formed in his eyes out of joy. "Well, I think I have to explain some things then." He said and grabbed something at his right side. It was an axe that was glowing gold.

"_Just like Hibashi does!"_

"_**Hello, Rin. My name is Yun. As you can see I'm kind of glowing gold and flying in mid-air, but I don't think you'll going to see that as unusual and weird, heh? I mean you got to be used to it by now."**_

Rin was totally dumbfounded. Wasn't she the only one that had paired up with a haunted demon sword? If you think about it, it would be ridiculous thinking she was alone!

"_**What? You didn't think YOU were the only one in this world, my dear? There are indeed more**_ _**of our kind out there I tell you. It was meant to be a surprise, but the bandit wasn't planned so we had to act fast. So… SURPRISE!" **_

This world was getting weirder and weirder. If the next thing is Lord Sesshomaru dancing gangnam style naked on top of me I know for sure I'm dreaming.

Actually… don't wake me if that's the dream…!

Rin is taking a nap now.

* * *

A/U: **And so they lived happily ever after! The End! **

**Nah, I'm just kidding! XD The awesomeness haven't even started yet! So long suckers! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

No Longer Human Chapter 8

A/U: **Okay guys! Guess where I'm at? I'm at my bff's house! She's the character if "Irisu" which I was too lazy to put up in the last chappie. SORRY! Anyway the "twins" that's coming in this chapter are based on me **_**and**_** her. So this is going to be crazy! Thanks to ****for reviewing so much! I REALLY love reviews! So thank you! **_**QUESTION**_**: YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THIS!** **AM I MAKING TOO SHORT CHAPTERS!? I really want to know cx.**

* * *

**No one's Pov:**

It was a shiny day and the skies were floating like angels in the wind. If you were a bird or someone that were just flying, you would think you were in heaven. Though, down on the ground… One golden axe and one girl… one epic staredown! And of course, one poor guy sitting next to them not knowing what to do.

"Uhm… guys? What's going on here?" Keitaro asked carefully.

"SHUT UP!" both of them said in unison giving him "I'm going to kill you if you ruin this!" glare.

"I'm going to stare you to death, you stupid little flying axe." Rin said glaring holes in what was supposed to be Yun's eyes. **"Oh we're going to see who's the looser here, you big-chested demon lover."** Yun said with venom in his voice. Now it was all about the game.

"**You're going to regret challenging me bitch! I don't have eyes and therefore it's going to be impossible to beat me in this!"** then he started laughing hysterically.

For four years now Keitaro and Yun had been partners. Therefore it was normally not unusual to see Yun act like this, but it was kind of strange watching a staredown between a girl and a flying axe. Keitaro let out a relaxing sigh. The sun was very shining today. Maybe it was because finally after months of searching, he found her. He looked over at Rin, but there was no Yun to be seen.

"Rin? Where is Yun?" Keitaro asked and frowned when Rin gave him an innocent look. "Who's Yun?" she asked smiling like a little kid.

"YOU BITCH!" Said a familiar voice as Yun suddenly flew out from beneath the water. "You totally tricked me!" Yun said as he landed next to Keitaro. He gave Rin what could have been a death glare, but it was impossible to know since he didn't _have_ eyes.

"Now, as I hope you are finished…" Keitaro said while looking between Rin and Yun before continuing "I thought I could explain a bit about me and my friends who's also just like us." He said. Rin and Yun shared one quick look before nodding in agreement.

"Oh! okay, I really want to know how they are. The sound pretty awesome." Rin said while getting comfortable on the soft grass. The warm summer breeze hit her face and she closed her eyes and enjoyed it as Keitaro started talking again.

"Okay, Rin as you probably already know, I'm just like you. I chose to be partner with a haunted demon sword, well actually an axe, and I've been so for the past four years. Rin nodded in understanding and also proving that she is listening. "Well, there's four of us in our group. Me, Irisu and the twins. As far as we know, there is five haunted demon swords out there. Yun, my mate Irisu's ice dagger Mari, and the twin-bows Kiri and Kari who belongs to our favorite set of twins, Kiritsu and Rakutsu. Then there's you and Hibashi. It used to be six of the haunted swords but "Sounga" _**(referring to the inuyasha movie "Swords of an honorable ruler")**_ but he is no more so we're not going to count with him. He was also evil.

Rin though about what Keitaro had said for a moment before saying" I've met him…" she said with her face lowered.

"What?" Yun said shocked.

"Yeah… well he kind of kidnapped me and tried to kill me, but I was saved. He was not a good soul, you can be sure of that…"

Rin looked down to the ground, but didn't want Yun and Keitaro to feel sorry for her, so she quickly looked back up again, smiling. "Enough of that! Tell me about your friends! You said you had a mate?" She asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Keitaro chose to ignore her change in mood and continued to tell about the love of his life, Irisu.

"Okay… well, I grew up with her actually. She has had blond hair ever since she was born and therefore she was pretty popular." Keitaro said with a smile. His smile were so sweet when he was thinking of her. "Well, I was about to confess my love for her as she was "sold" to another rich family in our neighbor village…" after that sentence he took a small break in telling. It was probably still a bit sore about that. Rin gave him one encouraging look and he nodded as he finally continued. "I was planning on getting her in middle of the night so we could escape together, but our village was attacked and I was heavily wounded."

As he said so he clutched his arm. Of clean curiosity, Rin reached out and touched his arm. As he looked at her shocked, she pulled up the arm of his armor and saw a nasty and long scar that went across it. She tried to hide her horrified expression but failed miserably. Keitaro nodded in understanding and said" This is just one of many… Well, after the battle I thought I was going to die, so I just laid there waiting for the death to come and though that maybe it was for the best if Irisu married a rich noble son. Then her life would maybe be easy. I heard that you could learn to love someone, so I thought that Irisu would maybe even fall for him and him for her…"

As Keitaro told that Rin's thoughts went automatically to that demon woman named Nana and Lord Sesshomaru. She was sure it had been over one and a half year since she last saw him and with the dream she just had and that he didn't save her when Rikku attacked, Rin had an awful ache in her chest. Hibashi had commented that it was probably because her breast was growing larger, but deep within herself she _knew_ that it was because her lords engagement.

"**But you didn't die, eh Keitaro?" **Yun said with an "of course you didn't" voice.

"No, I'm still sitting here, right." He said with a smile.

Well… After that I woke up and I was being taken care if by and weird looking priestess and this half demon that was accompanying him."

"OH my god! Was the priestess name Kagome and the half demon Inuyasha?" Rin said in a hurry. "Yes it was. They also told me that I was lucky and that all of my friend on the battlefield was dead. After I said good luck to them since the priestess looked like she was about to give birth right there and then…" He started laughing before continuing. "… I returned to Irisu's village to get her, but I was met with a horrible sight. The whole village had been burned to the ground. I also found Irisu's necklace that I gave her for her eighteen's birthday in the ruins."

"_Birthday…" _Rin though while she mentally checked the calendar in her head. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Rin screamed and stood up. Keitaro yelped in surprise and almost rolled down the hill they were sitting at.

"I fucking forgot about my eighteen's birthday! Fuck it!" Rin said as she sank to the ground. _"If I still were in the village, it would have been time for me to choose if I would continue living in with Kaede and the others or travel with Lord Sesshomaru again…" _

"Wow, Rin. I'm so sorry about that." Keitaro said as he snuggled close to her and gave her a friendly hug.

"Thanks…" Was all she could give him as an answer.

"I searched and searched for any evidence that she might have been still alive, but when I couldn't find anything I started living as a nomad in the mountains. That's where I met a he group of bandits and killed them. As I looked through they're stuff I found an axe." Keitaro stopped telling and smiled at Yun.

"**I had remained silent as they found me in the shrine I was putted in. They were really stupid so I didn't care about talking to them. In their eyes, I was just a normal axe." **Yun said as he laid himself on the soft grass and got comfortable.

"After I found Yun and we got partners I hears rumors about this lovely lady that was not human, yet not demon up in the winter-mountains. They said she was ruthless towards her enemies as they challenged her. She used this glowing and talking ice dagger. Then I heard that the love of her life had been killed in war as her village had been burnt to the ground. That got my attention and I wanted to see who this mysterious woman was. I travelled up there and as I fell down in the snow ready to die of the cold, warm hands covered be and brought me to safety. I used a mask on my face to hide this scar on my cheek, so my savior couldn't see who I was. It appeared to a _**she**_ as she had enough manners to not take the mask off until I woke up."

Keitaro took a tiny break as Rin touched the scar. She didn't say anything, just gave him an encouraging nod.

"I woke up, seeing the love of my life. Alive. I guess you can say she got a bit mad at me for making her believe I was dead, so I had to sit outside in the snow for hours as she calm down." He said with a laugh.

"She's just like you Rin. Her body had changed and her hair s well, but in the inside she was still the woman I loved so deeply. She had met Mari in the snow as she ran away from the bandits that attacked our villages and ended up killing them all using Mari."

"What is she like?" Rin asked curious.

"She is obsessed knowing where her things are and have control. She always yells at the twins for being so messy. She can be very calm in dangerous situations, but make her angry and you would wish you've never been born."

Yun frozen a second while looking a bit scared.

"**It's very easy for me to piss her off…He he he…"**

"The twins them. Tell me about them." Rin was getting pretty interested in this strange group.

"They're from this weird village up in the north. They are orphans and pretty crazy."

"**You're too kind Keitaro." **Said Yun and flew in Rin's arms.

"**They are the definition of the word crazy. They invented it. You see, Rin… We've met the priestess and that half demon and they seemed to have met the twins. They even scared off Inuyasha! The blond one, Kiritsu found out about this weird thing called "tractors" from the priestess are now obsessed with it. He really loves horses to.** **He can be calm at times, but when Rakutsu is there, hell will be loose."**

Rin really liked how this was going.

"**Rakutsu is crazy all the time. He says that when their parents made him they made sure to click on the repeat button. He loves unicorns and knifes. He's really scary."**

"You see, Rin… the reason I wanted to find you was because we don't have any real place in this world. So we figure it might be smarter for us to make a group and live together. So… will you join us…?

Rin froze.

She really wanted to go with him and all, but what about the others… what about Lord Sesshomaru…?

"I will think about it. I'll give you a message when the time comes. There's just something I have to deal with first. I hope you're all right with that." Rin said while standing up and grabbing her things.

"I fully understand Rin. We would love to be your new family. We'll be waiting for you." Keitaro also stood up and gave Rin a hug.

"Come on Yun. Irisu has been waiting for a long time now."

"**I'm coming. Goodbye Rin" **Yun said as he landed on Keitaro's back. Rin watched them fly to the sky as she was yet again left alone to herself.

Rin walked down the river and into the forest. She was going to try to find Sesshomaru and talk to him. Then she would go with Keitaro.

A tree branch on the ground made a weird sound behind her. Rin got fully alarmed as she spun around looking at her follower.

It was a demon with long blond hair that was standing in the air as he smiled down at her.

"Wow… you are gorgeous! I'll take you!"

As he said so, a weird blue light beamed over Rin and spun around her like a tornado.

"What?! Help!?"

Rin's cries was in vain as her head got dizzy and everything went black.

"_I really hate this…" _was the last words she could think of as her world sunk into complete darkness.

* * *

A/U: **Someone seen a pink wallet around…? Cause I've lost it XD! Oh fuck I'm so screwed! Well anyway! That was a long chapter XD I think… Was it? Anyway remember to review! So see ya: D **

_**Evil Bitch**_


	9. Chapter 9

No Longer Human Chapter 9

A/U: **Seriously? The dude who spammed my chapters with shitty stuff about "Viagra" He is in deep trouble! I won't tolerate spam! Anyway, thanks to all of my new/old followers and those who has added my story to their favorites, THANK YOU! I love you all! Now, things are going to get more dramatic and it's time for some Sesshomaru time! Well, on to the story then :D**

* * *

Darkness. It was overwhelming and she could even taste the pain that lingered inside this endless hole of darkness and emptiness. The taste in her mouth was disgusting, but where was her mouth? It was like her body floated along with something that could have been the wind. The constant feeling of desperation and sadness. Is this what could've been called "Hell"? Was there something that just touched Rin's arm? She couldn't know. In this "hell" Rin wasn't sure about anything. The floating stopped and she could not see, hear, taste, smell or even feel. She knew that she was just there. After what could have been an eternity, Rin heard something. _"A sound…" _It was a huge relief that she did hear something, but then she registered what it was. Someone out there was crying. Someone was laughing, but not on a good way. Someone just breathed heavily like they had something stuck in their throat. So many sounds yet each so small and fragile that you would need more than just two ears to hear.

Suddenly it was like Rin woke up. What could have been her eyes shot open and looked around in desperation. Many colors and things flew by. At one minute there was so much that she had to close her eyes yet again only to open them again and see nothing. It was just empty.

Rin tried to lift her arms only to find they were not there. Though she could sense that they was indeed there. It all was just weird.

"_Hello?! Is anybody out there?!"_ She tried to control the panic that slowly reached from underneath her heart. As she was about to start hyperventilate, someone carefully touched her shoulder.

Her breath stopped in her throat and she turned her head.

There was a woman! A blond beautiful woman who stood there, floating over nothing just like Rin felt she did. Her hair reached just below her butt and she was dressed in an old fashioned kimono. It could have been from 200 years from the past.

She looked quite startled when she looked Rin in the eye. It wasn't un-normal after Rin started changing. Her one dark purple eye and her now black, white and purple hair wasn't exactly normal around this world. Not even with the demons.

For some reason, it felt like the woman was looking right into her soul. It felt just like… _recognition_?!

"_Who…are you?" _said the woman. It felt like the she didn't want to hear the answer. _"Rin…" _she answered and looked the woman in the eye. _"Where… am I?" _The woman smiled and took Rin's arm in hers. She gave her a hug and looked at the frightened girl. _"Nobody do surely know. Though, we call it for "the inn-between". "What's that?! Am I dead?!" _Rin started to hyperventilate for real and all memories, both good and bad passed through her eyes. If she was dead, shewouldn't be able to talk to Lord Sesshomaru. She didn't care about him being engaged or probably didn't care about her anymore. She just wanted to see him. One last time.

"_Hush little girl. No need for worries. This place is for the ones that is stuck."_

"…_stuck?" _Rin asked after many huge breaths. The woman had taken a tight grip around Rin's waist and had dragged her into a hug. She smelled of roses and was very calm despite being in this hell.

"_All the souls that are here, has not been able to move on, though still not able to stay as an evil spirit in the world of the livings. We are all just stuck here in our own pain for ever and always."_

How was it possible that a woman like her in this place could be so calm about it?"

"_Do you remember how you died, Rin?" _

"_I do… and I did not die!" _Rin got out from the woman's grip and turned so she could stare her in the eye. As she did she repeated "_I did not die! Someone threw some magic on me so I got here! I can't die, I still haven't done what I was supposed to do and if I don't do it…" _Rin finished screaming and looked to the ground, speechless.

"_I'm such an idiot…" _Rin bowed down and sat at what could have been the ground. _"I swear, I can't be dead…no!" _Something shimmed in the unknown woman's eyes and she reached out to touch Rin's cheek.

"_There was a demon…"_ Rin started saying as she once again stood up. _"He…he had long blond hair and was talking like life itself was a joke…"_

The woman's body froze and she frowned saying _"The blond devil…"_

The woman took a firm grip around Rin's hand and slowly they started to fly. They floated along with the wind. So much flew by and it was impossible to understand what it was. "The inn-between" sure was a weird place. Not shocking that someone would lose their minds in here. The floating stopped abruptly as a strange looking creature suddenly took form in front of them. It appeared to be yet another demon and he had short fire-red hair. He looked at Rin with hunger in his eyes.

"_So, this is the little angel that is going to be the second price. Not bad at all! I got to admit that Daishuo did a great job this time. It has been a while since he chose a human soul as one of the prices."_

The woman stepped in front of Rin in a protective manner. _"Was it Daishuo that brought her here!?" _she asked furious.

"_Indeed it is." _The man said while laughing. Now Rin remember everything total clear. Yun and Keitaro had left for their homes and in her way he got kidnapped by that demon. _"So his name is Daishuo…I think I have to remember that so next time I'll see him I can castrate him!" _Rin thoughts were caught by the man and he started laughing even more. "_Damn, girl you got some guts! I understand why he chose you even more know!" _His grin reached out to his ears and his cheeks got red.

"_Come here Rin. I'll show you what's going on." _the man said as he took Rin in his arms and off with them they went. The floating stopped once again as they landed on something hard. For the first time in a long time Rin felt something touch her feet and she crutched down on the ground while feeling the mud. _"Wait...Mud?!"_ As she thought that she opened her eyes only to see nothing.

There was just darkness there, but she could still sense the woman and the man also standing on the ground next to her. The ground felt just like… stone? Could this be a cave of some sort? Nothing had made sense out there in the light, but here she could even see the walls when her eyes got used to the darkness. Though the feeling of desperation and sadness still lingered around her like thick fog.

Something then grabbed her foot and this time, Rin felt it like hell.

"_AHH!"_ Rin screamed as she looked down. There, lying on the dirty ground was a body. It was pale white and had long black hair. It was a woman! A human woman!

The woman's body was shaking as she desperately tried to drag herself deeper into the cave. There at the end of the tunnel was a tiny lingering light.

"_There's light!" _Rin said and was about to follow what could have been a woman as she dragged herself further and further to the light, when a strong arm caught her and held her still.

"_Look!"_

Rin did as the man said and looked towards the body. She was wearing a white sleeping kimono that was drenched in dark red blood. She could hear her speak in old Japanese. She had just grabbed Rin' foot so she could get further in. She was pretty molested so she could barely drag herself. It didn't look like she was interested in Rin anymore. Something was obviously more important than a fresh body like Rin's. She said "_Light…. Oh sweet light, let me catch you…Let me get through this cursed light…Give me my life back…!" _

As she almost reached the light, the ground beneath her started crumbling and within a second the poor woman's already dead body disappeared.

Rin was speechless! The poor woman's sorrow and pain was unbearable.

"_That was a poor woman who died long ago, killed by rape by her own husband. After that he strangled their kids. It was horrible, so now they took her to the deepest of the deepest places here in "the inn-between" Her soul was long lost."_

"_What is that light over there? It seemed like it was drawing that woman to it."_

The unknown woman that had calmed Rin downsat down next to her and said "_That light over there is the small door between this place and the land of the livings. We can't go over there because we're stuck here. That man that too you it a well-known player. Not only in the land of the livings, but also in hell and this place. He has the powers to send someone here, to hell and back again may times."_

"_What do you mean when you say "player"?" _Rin asked.

"_That's his way of living. To set strong demons up to some of his games, and if they succeed, he will give them two options as a reward. One that will have value for the demon itself and one that will have value for someone else. It is a test that will let Daishuo know what type of demon it is that he is fighting against. I guess since you are here and you haven't died, I guess he has gone back to using human souls as a second reward. If the demon choose to save the soul, you'll be free, but if he chooses something for himself, you will be stuck here forever! The demon also does not know anything about who the soul belongs to, so you are going to need a bunch of luck for this one, Rin."_

"_Go, Rin! You can reach out to the light! See trough it now and tell us what you see!" _

As both of them agreed on that, Rin slowly started walking deeper into the cave. She didn't want to be thrown down like the other woman did.

The light were now only a couple of meters ahead, and Rin reached out for it. As she got closer to it, she was surprised about the fact that she could see straight out to her own world. The world of the livings!

She recognized the mountain ahead of the River country and looked around. There he stood! With his long blond hair and with the creepy grin he floated in the air, while waiting. Next to him was a tiny little ball in light blue that floated calm and natural over the ground. _"What do you see, Rin?"_ She could hear the woman say and turned her head to look at them.

"_I see a blue ball. What is that?" _The two of them shared one quick glance before staring back at the frightened girl.

"_That's your soul."_

As they mentioned it, Rin stared at the blue ball, and after several minutes she could feel that the ball was calling out for her. She was not supposed to be here! She had to get out, if only the challenger chooses her…

"_Can…they see me?" _Rin asked while tears started flowing down her cheeks. Here for some reason she didn't have any problems about crying, but in the real world…Everything was so fucked up!

"_No, they can't. Though you can see them. You'll have to watch the game and see who the challenger is and what he does. You just have to hope for the best!"_

In her own world, Daishuo suddenly stood up and smiled.

As Rin stared out from behind the light, the challenger that now held Rin's destiny in his hands came out from the forest with one two headed dragon and a little green toad. Rin couldn't believe what she saw!

The challenger that would decide her faith and the one that now walked up to Daishuo was no other than…Lord Sesshomaru himself!

* * *

A/U:**SO SORRY ABOUT BEING LATE! I've been caught up by school so I hope this chapter is good enough: D so how do you all like how this story's going? I hope you like it XD Well anyway bye and remember to R&R! Sincerely **_**Evil Bitch.**_


	10. Chapter 10

No Longer Human Chapter 10

A/U: **SORRY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY NON-EXISTING HEART! I'VE BEEN CAUGHT UP BY EXAMS (and I have been at a cabin at god knows where alone with my friends and unlike in the movies we did not get killed! Though it was no internet there….) ANYWAY I hope you guys will like this chappie: D ****I'M ALSO CONSIDERING RE-WRITING SOME OF THE CHAPTERS SO DO YOU GYUS WANT ME TO? CAUSE THEN THEY WILL BE BETTER! ****So it is pretty much up to you to decide: D**

* * *

**Pretty much no-one's Pov:**

Jaken looked up at Ah-un. He looked a bit… nervous? Why would Ah-un of all weird creatures out there be nervous!? Jaken followed the two-headed dragon's eyes and saw the tiny light blue ball that floated in the air right next to "the blond devil" as they called him. What was that blue ball? It was like it was familiar of some sort. The little green toad wanted to look away from it, but it was like it was calling out to him in wild panic! Now he was sure he had gone insane!

"_Jaken…! Jaken listen to me! It is me, Rin! I know you can hear me, I can feel it! Please, you have to help me, I can't reach out to Lord Sesshomaru and beg him to choose me! It's me! Do you remember? JAKEN!?" _

It was impossible. Rin was so far down in the in-between that she could barely sense Jaken's soul. She had felt a connection there for a brief moment, but now everything went black from both of Jaken and her dear two-headed friend. Rin looked at Sesshomaru. The sight of the dog demon that she "unfortunately" had fallen in love with brought tears to her eyes that she couldn't get herself to shed. In her dreams she cried every night, but in the real world her eyes was as cold and dry as the western lord's eyes as he stood and glared up at Daishuo.

"_Sesshomaru…Help me please!" _

It was more like a faint whisper than a call for help and Rin could no nothing as she in desperation watched what was happening in the world of the livings.

"Sesshomaru! I am indeed so happy that you decided to take part of my wonderful game! "As you can see, I have been preparing this little labyrinth and I'm really looking forward to this." Daishuo said with an over-arrogant manner. It was disgusting to hear.

Sesshomaru did nothing but stare at the blond devil as they called him until he at last said "When I finish this ridiculous game of yours I **will **kill you."

Daishuo let out a sigh of relief as he answered Sesshomaru's harsh words with "Thank god! I thought for a moment you didn't want to join! I have been picking the perfect choice number two for you." As he said so, Daishuo pointed at the light blue ball in the air that really was Rin's soul.

"This is a really delicate reward! Though, I couldn't exactly figure out if she was human or not… Well, well, that aside, let's get ready shall we? Daishuo was shimmering of excitement and didn't register the death glare he got from a certain blue soul.

"_Oh my fucking god, when I get out of here, I swear to all living creatures and gods out there that I will personally rip out your spine and strangle you with it! _The sudden outburst stopped abruptly when Rin remembered that she was on pretty much **very** thin ice. What would her chances for survival be when it was Sesshomaru himself that were going to decide her faith. He hated humans or any low class demon that existed. He hadn't seen her for two years and she was no longer the human girl she used to be and he didn't know it was her! Why din Rin have to love such a guy? He would never love her back. He had now engaged himself with this "slutty whore" (Rin's words…) and hadn't visited her for ages. He was always so cold, but in the same time caring over her and now... Had it all just been an act…Then why? Hibashi wasn't there to help her, and there would be no way to get through to Sesshomaru. She was alone… Just like the night with the bandit… That she had killed! Oh, no wait… Keitaro had said that he was the one that killed him, but was it true? Maybe he only said that to remove the burden from her tiny (but sexy) shoulders…? Why did life had to be so damn complicated…?

Rin could feel the sorrow overwhelming her as she thought about where she was. She was literally stuck in the in-between like a lost soul. So many times death had tried pulling her down to hell, still, someone had always been saving her. She felt weak when her family was killed and she didn't help them. She felt weak all those times Lord Sesshomaru had to save her and now... no one would help her. It was a burden she had to face every night even though she never let it show. Even at the age of eight she was suffering a lot. Maybe she should just give up…? So she could get piece? Maybe her family was waiting for her in the underworld…

"_When I think about it… It's actually a very pleasant though… I just want everything to end…"_

"Now, let the game begin!" The blond devil shouted and the game started.

**Somewhere else at Lady Yuuki's flying castle: **

"That fool! Why can't my son sense her!?" The great Lady Yuuki also known as Sesshomaru's mother cursed over the scene she was witnessing through her magical necklace.

"My lady?" A servant asked in worry over the big frown that had covered his lady's beautiful face. "Shut your mouth, and get out of the way!" Lady Yuuki said as she strode pass the tiny demon servant and opened the door to her garden. As she passed the little river, she stopped and checked herself out in the mirror. She was SO perfect, though her son had gotten both his mother and his father's look, he had obviously not gotten his head the right way. He was only thinking about power now these days and going so far to even engage himself?! Why the hell didn't he sense her! She was right there…

Luckily for Lady Yuuki she knew Daishuo's real thoughts! He wasn't even planning on giving her son a challenge… He just wanted to see what he will choose as a reward, and knowing her pathetic son, the answer wasn't hard to guess. Rin would be lost forever if she didn't do anything. And fast!

As she reached the stairs that disappeared in thin air, she transformed herself into her demon form and flew off in an amazing speed. "_Oh! I Hope I won't be too late..."_

**Somewhere else in an unknown forest:**

"RIN?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" a worried priestess holding an infant with white hair, ears and black eyes. He was a perfect mix of his parents. His father jumped on top of all the trees in the forest, looking after the very much loved demon-slayer.

"_**Rin… Where are you? I said it was okay for you to go away some time to think, but did you really have to disappear too? I KNOW something isn't right!"**_

"Hibashi, you look like you are in deep thoughts. Want to share them with me?" Sango asked worried as she held the cursed demon sword over her shoulder. He had been **so** stressed out that he **couldn't **fly on his own…

"_**Nah, it's just weird without her. After a year at her side, it's weird not getting thrown in some rock after pissing her off or talking "like a fucking pig…" Those were Rin's words by the way…**_

"I understand…" That was all she could say.

Suddenly, one tiny glimpse of a little light-blue floating ball appeared in Hibashi's eyes and he reacted immediately! There was no mistake! It was Rin…

"_**I GOT HER! **_ And with that old and sick Kaede that had just gotten out of bed took Muko in her arms and petted the little boy, while the rest if the crew flew off to save Rin.

If they would just make it in time…

* * *

A/U: **SORRY AGAIN FOR LATE UPDATE! NEVER HAPPENING AGAIN! ANYWAY SORRY AGAIN AND HAVE A GOOD DAY! -**_**Evil bitch**_


	11. Chapter 11

No Longer Human Chapter 11

A/U: **Wow… 11 chapter up already: D Thanks to all of them that are reading this, it means a lot to me ;) and before I go way to sentimental over here (and that's SO not me) let's get on with the story!**

* * *

_Rin could remember that night so clearly… Her mother had asked her to go get some water for her wounded brother's foot. He had been drunk as he held a knife. Not a smart combination! Rin had two brothers, a father and a mother. She was eight years old and very smart and understanding even though she was just a child. Her family was not rich or poor so there was always some food on the table and since they were always grateful for it, they always treasured those times in each other company as they swallowed the food prepared by their loving mother. Nothing had ever been bad in the charming little girl's life. Until that night, of course…_

_Screaming, suffering and blood floated through the wind and Rin could smell it all the way to the river where she was standing in while filling a bucket full of water. Even at the age of eight, she knew what a group of bandits meant. Suffering and death. They were ruthless and horrible and you were lucky if you got a quick death. Rin panicked and hid in the bushes nearby just at the right moment as she saw an army of dirty bandits ride over the bridge to her village, already bloody swords in their hands. One of them held a woman's head. Her face was stuck in a painful expression. Not a sound escaped Rin's lips. She was even too afraid to move a finger. As she heard them pass by her without noticing her, she pulled together all the courage she had in her and ran. She ran through the hidden shortcut she was so fond of that went straight from the river to their hut. It was just at the edge of the village. She wished she had never done that. She had been so foolish thinking that if she was quick enough she could have saved them! Sadly, she was not… She was far too late…_

_Her father, her beloved father that always told her stories at night and protected her now laid dead at the ground, bleeding from the biggest wound Rin had even seen. Was he still alive? She had no idea… If she showed herself now the bandits would rip her head off. All she could do was standing there in the shadows and watching while her oldest brother that had just survived the war up in the north and was finally home again getting slayed. Everything happened right in front of her. The bandits still did not see her as her youngest brother, with his injured leg ran straight at him and raised their father's war axe. In just a second, his head was off and hit the ground while making a sickening noise of a fruit while splattering. She could taste it in her mouth and had to force her mother's fish down again. That was easier said than done. She tried backing off a bit, trying to get away from everything, but at the same time did not want to leave her dear family. As she did, Rin tripped and landed on a broken tree branch. The bandit turned around and looked straight at her direction. He had heard her! Did he know it was a living person and not an animal, or just let it pass and continue killing all the people she loved? _

_He turned around completely so that Rin finally got a closer look at the man she knew she was going to hate for the rest of her life if she would survive this. He did not have his right eye and he was covered in blood and dirt. Not a pretty sight. He began walking closer to the wood where Rin was hiding when a horrible scream rang out from inside of Rin's childhood home. It was her mother! Out from the hut came another bandit and dragged Rin's mother after him by her hair. She had tears in her eyes, though still held her voice down. She was not bowing for disturbed bitches like them. Rin had gotten her stubbornness from her, not a doubt… They threw her to the ground and took her father's axe away from the headless body of Rin's brother before they raised it over her back and said, "Hope you'll enjoy being killed by your dead husband's favorite weapon!" In those few seconds left of her mother's life, she raised her head and looked at the woods and straight at her daughter. Hope filled her eyes as the smile that she was well known for carved her beautiful face one last time. She looked sweetly, yet sad as she looked at her daughter. Rin's mouth said "Mommy…!" without a voice and her mother's last words were "Live well, my dear. Mommy loves you…" Her mother said without any sound, so the bandits would not see her Rin and drag her to hell alongside with her family. The smile did not even fade a bit when the axe shattered her back and her eyes fell grey. _

_Grey of death._

_Her body fell dead silent and her head fell deep in the bloody mud. It had begun raining without no one noticing._

_After that, everything went grey and wet from the pouring rain. Her home was burnt down before the rain killed the flames and the bandits moved on. She had not been discovered and after a second watching her family just to make sure they weren't kidding and joking about being dead, Rin finally stood up and walked to the edge of the village. The bandits were in the middle of the town now so they would not catch her in time if they ever figured that they had missed one. One remaining horse stood loose at the bridge that allowed the people in her village to cross the huge and now crying river. He stood over the dead body of a man in his early twenties and just stood there. Like the horse was crying too. Rin took him and fled town. She had no idea how the horse had survived, since the bandits even killed all the cats, but she was very thankful for her escape. Maybe the bandits wanted the horse and would come after her and kill her because she took the horse…? Rin had no idea how far she had ridden, but in the end, she came to a calm and beautiful village and fell from the horseback and onto a bed of wildflowers. The stars were shining, but even though everything seemed so calm here, Rin knew they could be the bandit's next target. Maybe it was not smart of her to stop here and maybe she should keep on riding. She was so tired and so sad that she could not even move her eyes. If they came, she would just have to accept her faith. _

_Then a young woman appeared, lifted Rin in her arms, and brought her to a tiny yet sweet hut. This village seemed to know about the bandits but were not afraid. They had went the opposite way of this village and Rin had ridden for three days straight. She never told the maiden what had happened to her though, it seemed like an explanation was not needed. She understood Rin's grief and took care of the little girl as the days went by. There she was, living her life in the new village even after the maiden that was so kind to take care of her had died from a sickness. She had stopped talking and were mostly seen walking by and in deep thoughts. Everybody understood that she was mourning and could not forget her family, but they never understood __**how**__ sad she was. Then she was molested by Kouga's wolf pack and brought back to life by Lord Sesshomaru. _

Rin slowly opened her eyes. She knew what had just happened. She had remembered the night her family died all over again. She hated that! She did not want to remember something like that! The memory came back to her every time she was stressed, scared or sad. Perfect timing then, considering where she was. The woman and the man from the in-between stood behind her and watched her as Rin yet again found the courage to look through the light.

Lord Sesshomaru had entered the cave that was meant to be the labyrinth. Only small demons came and attacked him as he killed them all. One by one. That bitch Daishuo was not even trying! Maybe he did all this just because he wanted to see who Sesshomaru was and what he would choose. Her soul would be forever lost just because this blond jerk was curious… Fuck it!

Rin did not know how, but she seemed to have the ability to look both at Daishuo outside the cave and inside of it. Where her lord was.

He walked as if he was not doing anything special and one death glare was enough to stop most of the demons that approached him. The ones that were foolish enough ended up in shreds and pieces while their blood decorated the hard stone floor. Rin lost count on how many times she had tried to get any sort of contact with him, but it was impossible. This was not like in all the stories that old sick Kaede had told her as she went to sleep every night in Inuyasha's village. She could not be the hero this time. She could not save herself or anybody else for that matter. She did not make it when she was eight and she would not make it now. It was all up to the destiny…

One small footstep… Two small footsteps… and then three and four and five…

Something was coming out from deep within the cave! Something small and with very small feet. "Oh no… This is probably why Daishuo has made it so simple… He was just warming up!

And out of the darkness came a small girl walking and stopping right in front of the western lord. It was a girl at the age of eleven…

"_Oh no… It can't be?!"_

There in front of Sesshomaru stood the eleven years old version of Rin herself…

* * *

A/U: **Little cliffhanger there I must say… I'm evil xD well remember REVIEWS ARE REALLY MUCH APPRETIATED! So please… REVIEW! Btw: Was this chapter good? I actually feel like it was xD! Anyway I'm tired… Good night my dear followers and "Sesshomaru X Rin" lovers! **


	12. Chapter 12

No Longer Human Chapter 12

Special thanks to: , _**GallifreyanReject**_,_** AnnaliseIsmeneRomano and Karrat **_for reviewing on the last few chapters x3 IT IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! :D

A/U: **Okay, so now I have gotten six awesome OC's and they will all be smashed up in my story! The first one will make an appearance in the next chapter and the others will come eventually too. Keitaro, Yun and the others will also soon come along. Btw: evil cliffhanger there at the last chappie… XD sorry x3**

* * *

Time seemed to have stopped as the eleven-year old version of Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru. The "real" Rin couldn't even breathe as she looked at her younger self. It was horrifying! Oh my god, she was just so… so… FLATCHESTED! It was actually nice to run around in the flowers without those giant girls at her front all the time… Sigh, how the time flies by… NO! She couldn't lose focus now! What would her lord going to do? …He would never hurt her, right?

Her demon lord stood there, staring at the cute little girl in her orange kimono. "My lord! Where have you been? I've been waiting for you in the village for nearly two years! This evil man took me and after that, everything seems to have grown. Everything is just so big. Have I shrimped?"

"_Oh no! Daishuo is making it look like that is the real me! _The real Rin turned around and shouted at the beautiful woman that still looked at her with a hint of recognition shimmering at her face. Why, she didn't know, but now she really wanted to leave this damn place!

"_There must be something I can do! Please! You've seen this before, haven't you? What happened to the others that weren't chosen to come back?"_

The woman looked up at the man and together they shared a look that proved to Rin that she indeed should be worried…

"_Rin… They either got chosen or not and the once that weren't had to stay here… Though someone got so mad that they eventually got sucked into the deepest part of hell. We do not want this fate for you Rin, but it's nothing neither you nor we can do! You must only wait to see what this "lord" of yours will choose._

"_But he doesn't know it's me! He despise humans and it's a fucking miracle that I'm still alive…Well, right now I'm not so alive, but you have no idea what I am like when I'm out there! Have you any damn clue about what I've experienced? I had finally begun to live! I felt strong! I refuse to end here and I don't care about the cost!"_

The woman's face softened at the same time Rin again felt the weird and missed sensation on her cheeks. She was crying deeply and had sunken to the ground right under the light. _"I…I r-refuse to-o let go n-n-ow..!" _After that the only thing noise that came from her was deep sobbing.

"_No one told you to give up, Rin! Though your chances are low, there's always a chance for everyone! That you have died once already when you got here doesn't mean you won't be granted a second chance!" _Silence filled that weird place as the two souls looked at the crying girl. Suddenly Rin got up and glare at them with hatred in her eyes.

"_I've gotten so fucking many chances! I didn't just kind of "die" when I was sent here! I have died many times and been revived by Lord Sesshomaru, though nobody knows why! Maybe it is time for me to just let go…" _

"_Please, Rin don't say that! Just look one more time, please! Don't say it's already over!" _After some seconds watching the depressed girl, the woman reached out for her in a motherly way until the man gripped her arm and pulled her back. _"No! She must decide what she wants to do herself; you can't help her, Blondie!" "Oh, what would you know about help, Baku? You always make sure that people like her gets stuck here!" _

While the arguing "couple" glared at one another, Rin made one final choice and stood up. While not bothering to remove the still streaming tears, she took in one long breath before looking at what was happing in her own cruel world.

He just stood there. Glancing at the girl and not moving an inch. It was scary…

The demon lord and the "thing" looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before he finally moved. He moved his hand to the shaft of Bakusaiga…

"Another piece of his tricks." He said with a fern and sharp voice. Rin hadn't heard that voice for so long, but the words that followed his angelic voice sent shivers down her spine. _"What did he just say?!"_

Rin watched as Lord Sesshomaru pulled his sword out of it's shaft and pointed it at little Rin. The "thing's" eyes grew wide as she took three fumbled steps away from the demon that Rin had been so stupid to fall in love with. "Wh-at are you-u doing m-my lord? The fear in her eyes and voice were so real it even pained Rin's heart. Or was it the fact that Sesshomaru had just pulled a sword against someone's throat that looked just like her…?

The demon took a few steps closer to little Rin and the girl stumbled some more and then fell to the ground. She desperately looked at her lord with begging eyes as he rose the sword over her tiny body.

"_Wait! What are you doing, Sesshomaru! That girl looks just like me! Stop it! I don't want you to do this! Please…"_

After that, the scene went in slow motion. Rin watched Bakusaiga slowly starting to close in on her "clone's" body and the fear and betrayal in her eyes where so overwhelming that she wanted to look away. But she couldn't. It was too real. Sesshomaru was just about to slay someone that has her look, voice and charm. Rin couldn't know what the girl was, but it was horrible to watch!

"_Stop it, my lord! STOP IT!"_

Her begging abruptly stopped as a flinching sound filled the air in the cave and dark red blood colored the floor in a despicable way.

The "Rin-clone" had been cut in two whole pieces as she laid there with empty eyes staring into the dark. One last tear escaped her already dead eyes and Sesshomaru pulled Bakusaiga back in his shaft. Then he walked past the body without looking back. Not even once.

Rin looked with empty eyes at the scene before her boy gave in and she fell to the ground. Her head was pointing to the floor and her eyes were empty as she carefully touched her left side of her body and felt it. It was wet! Her eyes moved to her now wound side and saw the blood. She was bleeding just like the clone.

A horrified gasp filled the air as Rin heard the woman say _"No! He has used __**that**__!" _Before the man "Baku" told her to shut up. While using an emotionless and bored voice Rin asked "_What is it that he used?_ Silence was her only answer before the blond woman finally spoke up. "_It is a technique that is his specialty. He draws something from the soul he has taken and makes sort of a clone of it. With other words…He creates another "you" with all the emotions and memories as the original. In fact, the clone is also an original. Mostly, an original from the past._

That explained why Rin felt so "dead" inside right now. _"What if "the other me" dies…?" _

"_Then a piece of you dies as well… I'm so sorry Rin"_

On the outside of the cave, Daishuo was now laughing like a maniac on drugs and also scaring Jaken to his bones. However, the party didn't last long as a huge explosion filled the air and a huge hole in the cave appeared. Out from the smoke an emotionless demon lord approached the surprised blonde demon.

"What?" Was the only word Daishuo could come up with. "What do you think you are doing? My labyrinth!" His voice were like a little kid that just lost his toy.

"I finished the ridiculous game of yours. Now I'll take the price."

Jaken watched his lord with glorious eyes as he jumped up and down of happiness.

"Man, you can't be serious! You were supposed to find the exit, not blow yourself one!" The blond devil as they called him placed his grumpy face on top if happy one and glared at the dog demon.

"You said nothing about that."

Daishuo did not look to happy, but even though if he didn't like it or not, Sesshomaru had won. "Hmph, fine! What will you choose?" He said with his "work" voice and acted like a professional dealer.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and pointed it at Daishuo. That was answer enough.

"Fine, I'll fight you. Bye bye, beautiful. I think I'll send you to hell." he said as he pointed a finger on Rin's "soul" and waved goodbye.

"_NO!" _Screamed the woman as the cave started trembling and a hole appeared right beneath Rin. She ran over to the hole and grabbed Rin's arm, keeping her from falling.

"_Just let me go already..." He don't care about me anymore. Maybe it is time for me to go…" _

"_Stop talking like that! I feel something in you! I need an answer! Are you having a contract with a demon of any sort?" _That question was the last Rin had expected right now. How did she know? Did she feel Hibashi's power in her?

"_How did you know that?" _At the same moment Rin said that, the memories of when she first met this woman and her eyes. Her eyes were filled with recognition! Did she know Hibashi?

At the same time Daishuo said so, the blue soul were filled with red light as it was being sent to hell. Daishuo had gripped his axe and were ready for battle.

"There, let's fig.." He never got to finish that sentence before someone interrupted him. "I'll take the soul!"

Sesshomaru, Daishuo, Jaken and even Ah-un turned around to look at the newcomer. It wasn't just any newcomer.

In front of Daishuo stood the great Lady Yuuki with a strong-willed look.

* * *

"My, my! The great Lady Yuuki! What brings you here?"

Yuuki ignored him as she glared at her son. He was clearly surprised that his mother had suddenly showed up, but made sure to not lose his cool. "As I said, I choose the soul!"

"Why? You can't just come here and command me to give it to you! You must accept the challenge and then clear the labyrinth!" He was clearly upset and he gesticulated a lot as he explained the rules for his game. "What do you think I've been doing since the last two minutes?" Yuuki asked while pointing at the labyrinth behind her.

"You cleared my game? I haven't even seen you enter!" He shouted as he pointed at the beginning of the cave.

"I came that way" She pointed to the north and continued "so I figured I were just going to take the easy way so I entered at the other side of the mountain and here I am."

Daishuo looked stunned. "So… You went in at the exit and exited at the entry?"

A simple nod was answer enough. Just there, it looked like someone had stolen all piece of happiness from the blonde devil. It looked like he was going to cry for a second!

"Great lady mother, I am sorry to interrupt but, why do you want the soul?" Said Jaken as he finally got the courage to speak up.

Lady Yuuki turned around in rage as she nearly screamed at the green toad.

"You have no brain do you? I want the soul because if you could at least think for yourself then you would have understood that the soul over there isn't just any soul!"

Even Sesshomarualmost flinched at his usually calm mother's outburst.

"… So you know the girl I've taken it from?"

"Yes she does!" Said another voice and again, everybody turned around and saw the figure of four people, one giant cat and one flying sword.

"Inuyasha." Said Sesshomaru with a bored tone.

Then Inuyasha decided to jump down in front of everybody and show everyone what he held in his arms. There, to the surprise of all of them, laid an eighteen-year-old girl with white, purple and black hair. Hibashi was flying firmly over her in a protective manner.

The world froze for a second as they put pieces to pieces and figured it all out.

"So… Rin was the soul?" Said Jaken with a trembling voice.

"Oh! There she is! Wait, why are everybody so shocked?" Daishuo said confused before he also got it. "Oh, my… The girl I took were the great lord of the west's ward! Well, this is awkward…

"Hurry now! Send her back! I made it and I chose the soul. If you don't give it to me you'll lose the little honesty of this game of yours that still exist!" Yuuki was obviously not joking.

"Fine!" Daishuo said as he pointed a finger at the now red-glowing soul.

The woman were still holding on to Rin and she refused to let go. "Rin, please grab my hand maybe I can pull you up!"

"So I can stay here? I'd rather go to hell." Her voice were completely empty and it only proved that Rin had lost all reason to live. Suddenly a blue "rope" arrived and grabbed Rin's forearm and started pulling her in some other direction.

A smile appeared the woman's face as she said" Someone must have chosen you!"

"What?" Rin was utterly confused, but didn't get that far as the "rope" almost pulled her out the woman's hands.

"I have to know! Who is it that you have a contract with?" She said desperately.

"I don't' have a "contract" He is my best friend and his name is Hibashi!" As she said her perverted companion's name, the blond woman's face lightened up and she smiled a beautiful smile.

"I see…"

Now Rin was almost gone from the in-between when she remembered something. "Wait! I never got your name!"

The grip that held Rin back in the in-between loosened completely and she could only catch a part of her name.

"My name is Ama…"

The blue light streamed to Rin's real body and with a shock, she woke up in the real world. With Hibashi, almost attacking her with hugs, well her boobs mostly and Kagome crying while hugging her.

She sat up and felt the air. The air that she thought she was going to forget and she closed her eyes one second so she could enjoy it. It didn't last long though, as she remembered who stood a couple of meters away from her, not moving at all. Only looking at her.

Rin met her lord's eyes for the first time in two years and she only gave him her "cold" and emotionless eyes. He gave her the same.

"_**Rin!"**_ Hibashi cried while "hugging" her the best way a sword could hug anyone.

"Hibashi… I'm so sorry I made you worried" That was the first time Rin had really spoken for something that felt like an eternity.

"Hello young maide…OUCH!" Daishuo started saying, but didn't get that far as someone threw a golden sword on him and made a perfectly wound that took Daishuo's left ear. Everybody gasped as they saw blood flow down where his ear had been just a second ago.

"What?" Said Daishuo, as he understood what had happened to him. Rin grabbed Hibashi as he casually returned to Rin's firm grip. She was pissed. "Now, you little sucker! Try something like that ever again and I'll castrate you with a fork!"

"I am so happy you're alright Rin! When we saw the dead bandit with your smell on, we feared the most!" "Don't worry, my friend killed him with his axe, so I am alright." Rin said remembering Keitaro's words.

"What are you saying, Rin? The bandit was killed by nails in the throat and not an axe, by the way who is this "friend" of yours?"

Rin's eyed grew wide as she put the puzzle together. "…Are you sure Miroku?"

"Yes, defiantly." Rin's head fell as she understood. She had killed that man! Keitaro had lied to her! She was a murderer…

"Bitch…" Was the last words that came from Daishuo before disappearing in thin air. Sesshomaru for some reason didn't fly after him. Not this time.

Rin gave Kagome one last hug and started walking away the gang. She passed Sesshomaru and went straight to Jaken and her beloved two-headed dragon.

"Hello Jaken and Ah-un." She said before hugging them tightly. Jaken were still in shock, but hugged her back. She had changed so much. "I've missed you so much." "Rin!" Jaken almost cried. Only one some meters away stood the lord and he was being ignored. If he wanted to be ignored was impossible to know.

After that, Rin turned one last time to Inuyasha.

"Thank you so much for saving me, but right now, there's someone I need to find. Maybe I'll come home after that." She said to both Lady Yuuki and Inuyasha. Though they didn't understand why or where Rin was going, they knew she had a reason.

As Rin walked pass everyone she turned to Hibashi. "Seriously? You think I'm going to carry you? Come on you lazy bastard!"

All eyes landed on the haunted sword as he said confused "…You want me to come with you?" The confused sword said hopefully.

"Really, did you just see what just happened? I obviously can't survive without you! So come on! Besides, I've missed you." With that, Hibashi flew to Rin and got into his shaft.

"Kagome, say to Kaede that I love her and thank you Lady Yuuki, for saving me… Again. When Rikku impaled me with his sword I was sure I was going to die."

Yuuki nodded and watched as Rin met her son's eyes one more time and said a quick "bye" to Jaken. What had happened between the two?

Then, Rin grabbed Hibashi and they flew off.

* * *

Later that night Rin finally got the courage and made Hibashi tell her his past.

As they sat at the fire, Hibashi started talking.

"You see Rin, I was planning on telling you this sooner or later, but I guess now is a fitting time. Around two hundred years ago, I met a woman. I was a wolf demon and she was human. However, we did really love each other. If I were to be with her, I had to leave my friends. We were a group of powerful wolf demons and we were a pack. My brother, Kisami really didn't like that as he wanted me to stay with them…"

"So you had to make a choice… so cliché…"

They shared one long laugh after that and Rin had to dry her "fake" tears.

"Yes… And I chose her. We lived in a little hut in the forest and I made her a little dark grey sword for her so she could defend herself. "Rin glanced at Hibashi before asking the obvious.

"Are you inside that sword, now?"

"Yes I am… Because she had gotten pregnant, I had left to find a medicine against her morning sickness and when I came back…"

Rin let Hibashi have a moment so he could manage to tell more. It was hard for him, she could tell. She had never told him about her family's death yet.

"When I returned home I found her… bleeding. She was on the ground and the sword in her hand. She had tried to defend herself. Kisami stood next to her and watching her bleed to death. He left when I took her in my arms. Her stomach were seriously wounded and she was bleeding so much. In the end, she told me she loved me and she died in my arms. She took our baby's life with her."

"…Then how did you end up in the sword?"

"I was sick with sadness and I managed to anger a priestess. She locked me into this. I'm not so sad about it, since this is a memory of her I feel close to her…"

"I see… Come here!" Rin said as she hugged Hibashi.

They sat there and shared a moment before Rin remembered the woman in the in-between.

"Hey... Hibashi?" Rin asked carefully.

"You can ask me anything as long as you fill me in on the "Sesshomaru" thing later." He assured her.

"What was her name?

"Amaya."

* * *

A/U: **Now, that was a LONG chapter! God I hope you like it! Piece out XD :**_**Evil Bitch PS: Sorry for late update… REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

No Longer Human Chapter 13

A/U:**I'VE POSTED ANOTHER STORY GUYS! IT'S NAME IS "TRIO FROM HELL" AND IT IS A NARUTO FIC WITH GAARA AND MY AWESOME OC's! CHECK IT OUT!**

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE GUYS! I've been having my final exam in 10****th**** grade so I've been busy. Thanks for following, favoring and reviewing! I love you all!**

* * *

How do you know you are about to die? Can you feel the life slowly fade from your veins? Can you feel your body getting colder and colder? What is the best way of dying? Some say by freezing to death, someone prefers killing and

most people say drowning... They say drowning is the most peaceful and relaxing way…. How do we know that? Let's just ask Hibashi!

"_**HMPHF!" **_The poor sword failed miserably in trying to get the words out. He could feel the water stream into his "mouth" and he could feel himself drowning. How it was possible considering he was a sword and all was a mystery. Unless you count with the demon/human girl that were really enjoying her best friend's misery while she held him under the stream at the river.

"There you go!" Rin said as she pulled her partner out and threw him on the ground. She planted her eyes on him and stared. Only seconds later, Hibashi started screaming _**"Fire! Fire! It's burning!"**_ However, nothing happened to the perverted sword. He just laid there and he wasn't on fire. He didn't drown in the river seconds ago either. It was all Rin's fault. Her and her new ability.

"HAHAHA! It worked again! I can't believe this! AWESOME!" Rin shouted and took a happy dance. Her boobs went everywhere, but she didn't care. Hibashi was too busy calming his breathing rather than looking at her.

Rin stopped dancing at the very moment she saw a couple of soldiers riding at the road below them. It gave her a scary idea and she grinned like crazy. "Thehe… this is gonna be fun…!" Then she jumped from the high rock she stood upon and landed right before the men. Then she started screaming. Loudly.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD; THE SKY IS FALLING DOWN!"

Seconds later all the "brave" soldiers screamed in panic and fell to the ground while shouting "the sky is falling down, it's the end!"

Rin stood there and watched them for a while, ignoring the farmer's looks that were working at the meadow next to the rode. The poor soldiers just laid there for several minutes in the belief that the sky was indeed falling down.

"Oops, my bad. Looks like the sky isn't falling down after all, bye"

Then she walked past them as if nothing had happened while whistling. It was like the men suddenly woke up from a bad dream and looked around. The sky wasn't falling down at all. Longer down the road, they swore they could hear massive amounts of laughter.

Hibashi flew after his partner and found her next to a rock, laughing her very pretty ass off. _**"That was mean, Rin." **_Hibashi said, but you could hear he wanted to burst out laughing too. "I know, right? It was awesome!" "_**Yeah, just be careful. We don't know if your ability fucks their brain up or if it fucks up yours." **_ Hibashi's speech about being "careful" caused Rin's mouth to drop to the ground. "Wow Hibashi… ARE YOU GETTING OLD OR SOMETHING?" Rin shouted in panic and pointed her finger on him. _**"Oh hell no! You just have to be careful, all right. I'm sick of seeing you get messed up in every little bad things in this world! You obviously can't take care of yourself!" **_

Rin stood frozen for a minute before smiling gently. The wind started breezing and Rin said "Hibashi…" Then that gentle smile that hadn't shown itself for years changed into an evil grin. "I can take care for myself, thank you for your concern!" Then she turned around and walked to the forest again. If she was going to find Keitaro and his friends she had do get going. She could always trick some passing by people so she could test her new power more. Life was so bittersweet right now.

She hadn't smiled that way for nearly three years… It was almost as if it was unnatural. Only Sesshomaru had ever made her smile like that… Sango's twins too… and Kaede. Rin had gotten news that the old woman were sick. However, if there was any person in the world that could beat a little sickness, it was her.

Hibashi flew silently after her, careful not to disturb her in her thoughts.

He didn't want to be drowned then burned…AGAIN!

"Hey…Hibashi?" Rin asked hesitant. _**"What?"**_

"What is my power called?

"_**I don't think it has a name. I've heard of demons that can read minds, but never implant thoughts, feelings and picture in someone's head. It's awesome though! It might have something to do with your transformation, but I think it is because of your soul." **_She turned around with a confused look and since Hibashi knew the bitch so damn well (even her monthly cycle even though Rin would never admit it) he knew she demanded an answer even without asking. Oh, how that girl had changed since the first time they met. It was sweet, yet bitter considering everything she's been through. And it had indeed changed her. _**"What I mean is... your soul was wandering around in the in-between for so long that it might have loosened on the grip "life" has on your soul. And If I'm going to put it in a way your little (or non-existing) brain would understand…You were so hard to deal with that life has given up on you. Hell is welcoming you Rin. We've been expecting you!" **_The last part said like a devil. Rin only nodded her head and seemed to be completely fine with that answer. "Well, maybe since "life" has given up on me, I guess that's some sort of sign from whatever exist out there, it's gonna stop putting me on the test." After that, she turned around without a word and kept on walking. It was getting darker and the sun went to bed behind the mountain. Was it smart to enter a dark creepy forest like that right before nightfall? Oh Rin, you never learn. However, she had seemed really off ever since Hibashi told her about his past. Well… now was not the time to ask why. Everything with that filthy lord, Rin almost being killed by a weird demon named Rikku and then being stuck in the in-between. How much can she take before she breaks? That was a mystery in Hibashi's head. Should he talk to her? Like some sort of therapist? No, she would kill him if he even tried. Maybe it was for the best to let it slip aside for a moment. Maybe whatever problem that was bothering Rin would go away or she would deal with it on her own. According to her past, Sesshomaru had saved her way too many times and now that Rin has her own problems and he doesn't even care, she wants to prove she can handle it. Can she…?

**Later in the forest:**

* * *

"_**Damn Rin. We've been walking around for hours. It's gotten really dark too. This forest isn't a place to wander off in after nightfall." **_Hibashi complained.

"HAHA! Are you saying you are afraid of the dark. I mean, I've known you for so long and you haven't told me? Finally something I can use against y…Uhm…I mean… finally something I can help you with." She said with a "false" smile. It was obvious that Rin made fun of him. He bullies her for her period cramps, so she needs at least one thing she can bully him for. Oh sweet revenge.

"_**I'm not afraid of the darkness! That's ridiculous…!" **_the sword screamed as Rin stepped on a branch and it made a cracking sound. _**"AHHHH!" **_

Hibashi had now planted himself safely in his shaft. He was shaking.

"…_**Fine! Maybe a little…"**_He responded on Rin's teasing smile. It was so dark that it was almost impossible to see anything. Rin stumbled around the bushes trying to find the exit. She didn't want to sleep her at night. Not at all. It was like every step they made were being monitored closely. Creepy as hell!

Rin took one more step over the ground, but stopped right away as her whole body froze. Her face stuck in an expression of fear and horribleness. There, under her foot laid something. In the grass almost invisible.

Hibashi realized it right away… this was not good. Why would they always get stuck in situations like this? _**"Rin…What's up?" **_Rin struggled to get the words out. "I-I've stepped u-upon something… It breathes… It's too dark to see…It's f-fluffy… I think it might be asleep!"

"_**Don't' move! I don't think any normal animals lives in this forest. Only demons…!" **_

"Oh no! I've stepped on a sleeping demon! Why life, why!"

Tension filled the air as Hibashi tried finding a solution to this new and unpredicted problem. _**"Okay, Rin. Now, carefully pull yourself back and let your weight remove you from it." **_"WHAT WEIGHT! I'M NOT FAT!" Rin screeched. "_**Shut the fuck up! Just do as I say!" **_"Geez, I'm so gonna kill you for this…" Rin said as she pulled herself back and felt her foot remove itself from the "thing" she was so rudely stepping on. Somewhere in this insane world, Rin had probably lost all manners.

She was now almost completely off the thing and Hibashi was just about to let out a relived sigh. A bit too soon, though…

The ground under Rin's free foot crumbled and she lost balance. Her foot fell and landed harshly on top of the unknown creature.

"WHAT THE MEOW!" A harsh voice came out from the thing and before anyone knew it, claws had attacked Rin and Hibashi.

"Oh my…FUCK!"

Was all Rin got time to say before the claws hit her face.

* * *

A/U: **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Since summer is right ahead I'll try update faster! I LOVE REVIEWS BY THE WAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

No Longer Human Chapter 14

A/U: **Chapter 14 already! Thanks for all the reviews Cx I LOVE REVIEWS! Anyway, sorry about the cliff on the last chappie XD I know I'm evil!**

** SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I WAS WITHOUT INTERNET FOR 5 DAYS! FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

The night was dark and the moon shined over the clear water. It was shining especially on the demon forest this night. I mean it's not every day you see a part demon and part human girl, but still not half demon, and her companion, a hunted demon sword, sitting on the ground in complete shame with major claw marks on their faces. It was dark, yes, but you could still feel the shame from miles away. What was that sound? It sounded like shouting…From who? Ah! There it was! Almost didn't see him there! Floating in the air was a demon. However…what type of demon? He was certainly not happy.

"Blah…blah…blah…nag…nag… and therefore…It's not very pleasant to be awoken from a beautiful sleep that way! It is just plain rude! And don't forget…nag…nag…nag…blah…blah…blah!"

Rin and Hibashi shrimped into little kids that were yelled at for stealing the last cookie. Well… they were being shouted at, that's for sure! "Okay, listen. We're sorry we stepped on you. We didn't mean to." Rin tried to explain. _**"Oh come on! You were the one to step on him! I was just an innocent viewer!" **_Hibashi tried laying all the blame on Rin. "Don't you try, you fat sword! I felt your weight more than I felt the way too thin girl with the weird hair and that one purple eye. Do you eat enough, child?" Suddenly he actually sounded like a parent...and nagged like on too. Rin hadn't heard anyone talk to her like that for three years. It was bittersweet, but she did what she always did. Locked it up inside a box and pretended like nothing was wrong. _"Mommy…" _

Then she remembered. What the hell was "he" anyway? "Don't worry, I'm eating plenty of food, but can you please step out from the dark so I can see the one I horribly stepped on? I want to apologize for real." Rin begged and put her hands to her heart. She pulled on her puppy-face that had made Kaede melt a million times. Hibashi did the same. At least she thought so. Impossible to see since he was a sword.

"… Sure, but don't' be afraid…I'm not as evil and scary as I may look…

The two braced themselves for what may come out from the darkness. He felt pretty fluffy when they stepped on him though…

The shadow came first, then…him…

It was horrible! He had told them he didn't look that scary, but this… he was so… so…small…and completely… PINK! "The name is Mr. Boo. Nice to meet you."

The silence was so obvious that you could even taste it. There "he" stood. Or…floated, to be exact. Rin couldn't take her eyes away from him. He was so small! And pink! He was totally round too. Like a ball of fur that fell in a bucket of pink paint. Rin had seen many demons in her life, but never pink. Now that was a new one… He was cute, but at the same time horrendously scary. (Rin is not a fan of the color pink or cute things) _**"BWAHAHAHAHA!" **_Hibashi's sudden outburst made both Rin and the "thing" jump. _**"What the hell are you supposed to be? And Mr. Boo? Your parents just have to hate you! HAHAHAHA!" **_Rin desperately grasped her companion and tried to shut him up. But then again…He doesn't have a mouth…How does he even speak? "Shut the fuck up!" she shouted and threw him in the nearest tree she could find. That made him shut up. Finally.

"I'm so sorry about that! Please forgive him. If not, you're very welcome to kick his non-existing ass." The little ball of pink fur didn't move at all, until Hibashi returned and pretended to cry. Only then did he move. He trembled.

"…HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed and right before Rin's eyes, the "thing" had attacked her friend. Talk about low tolerance for this one…

**Later that night:**

* * *

"_**It hurts…." **_Hibashi sulked next to the fire. Rin carefully covered his scratches with some bandages. She didn't quite understand why he needed it, but he just wouldn't shut up if she didn't. Mr. Boo sulked at the other side of the fire. Apparently, he had some "tiny" anger issues. "Stay still!" Rin nagged and fastened the bandages. Mr. Boo glanced at Rin as she tended to Hibashi's wounds. "What are you, girl?" He asked a bit rudely, but she let it pass, since she didn't want any more ADHD attacks from the little pink fur ball. "I don't know. What do you think I am?" She answered completely monotone. However, Hibashi could easily see that deep inside, it really did bother her. At first she was a human. She didn't fit in as one, though… Now she can't even call herself a human anymore. Cause she isn't one. Neither is she a demon or a half demon. "I can't decide, actually. Your strands of white hair and your purple eye… Maybe a half demon? But they as stuck as one. You…I can sense your genes constantly changing. How is that possible?" He asked seriously.

"_**Rin and I have a contract. I'm allowed to stay with her because something with her soul called out for me. Creatures like me can sense a powerful soul. I have a huge liking for human souls and blood. I think it was faith. Rin thinks it was because I heard the rumors about her lovely chest...That might be true, but I do went for her soul too. In return, her blood slowly changes as it is given to me. I feed from her blood and powers and she gets mine." **_He casually explained.

"Hmph…I KNOW you went cause of my chest…" Rin mumbled and put the bandages away in her traveling purse given by her to Sango. "Wait…how **exactly** are you taking my human blood?" Rin's eyes got small as she glared at her best friend. _**"Easy. I cut your hand I little while you slept those says after we met. My power floated into your wound and I took up your human blood. Now, your blood changes into demon blood and my aura is filled up with your human blood. By the way, Rin…When you sleep, you show a lot of your cleft…"**_

"Shut up!" Rin shouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why would you want her "human blood"?" Mr. Boo asked. He obviously didn't like the haunted sword.

"We like the taste if it. On the other hand, just…the human part. We kind of "eat" it. If the soul is not pure, they'll most likely die when the human part is completely devoured by their partner. However, Rin is so pure and strong, that she won't die. I don't know if she'll be hundred percent demon, but she won't die. She's way too bitchy to do that." He finished his explanation with a wink at Rin. She stuck her tongue at him and he laughed at it.

"Why would an innocent looking girl like you say yes to this perverted thing?" He sure was an interested demon.

"I'm not that innocent, trust me…and I had my reasons, so…why not?" Rin said with a distant look as she sat down at the fire and warmed her hands. It had suddenly gotten colder as the night approached.

"I guess…what reasons could a girl like you have? Revenge, love maybe…Powers?"

"_**Hey! That's private! Watch your tongue!" **_ Hibashi automatically went into defense mode, as he didn't like the way this conversation was heading for.

"Don't' worry. I just want to know why. It is very rare that I see someone like you around, girl." Mr. Boo defended himself calmly.

"Someone like me…? You've seen people like me before? Rin's heart started pumping. Maybe he knew anything about Keitaro and his friends.

"Yes…they are indeed known. But they try to keep a low profile. They have contracts with haunted weapons. I wouldn't call them good, though. They are the ones' who do what fits them the most and doesn't care about the consequences and what it does to other people. Do you know about a guy called Keitaro?" Mr. Boo asked.

"Yes…I do. I'm actually trying to find him now. I need to talk to him…"

"_**Okay, slow down now! I don't understand! I knew you were searching for someone, but since you looked so sad whenever I brought it up, I didn't ask about it so much. Now you're telling it to this pink "thing" like it's nothing? It's time for you to tell me!"**_

"…I know…I'm sorry Hibashi…I know I can trust you, but there's just something I want to forget. And I cant forget it before I talk to him. I'm sorry I've been distant lately and…"Rin's closed her eyes, like she was trying to encourage herself to say the words. "If you want to know…I'll tell you now…"

Rin looked at Mr. Boo and asked "What type of demon are you?"

Mr. Boo suddenly looked uneasy, but he explained anyway. "Let's just say that my Mother was a huge dust demon and my father was a **very** brave cat." I'm probably the only one of my kind in this world since I'm so different. I'm all alone here, so I don't have any family since my mother left me at birth. That's what dust demon's do."

Rin looked at him with apologizing eyes. "That's sad… And by other means…"

Rin's tone changed and she said, "The reason you're asking so many questions about us is because you don't want us to leave. You're lonely." She simply said.

"What? How dare you say tha...sigh. I guess you're right… I am lonely. No demon would ever look at me as an equal. It's not every day you see a pink demon like me. I just doesn't fit in anywhere. That's why I'm here in this demon forest, but it does get lonely some times. Plus…you two are very interesting."

As he finished explaining, Rin made up her mind. "You know what? What if you join us?" She simply asked as she pulled the fish from the fire and swallowed it in one whole bite. _**"Hey, wait a minute, you're not going to ask me if I'm alright with it?" **_Hibashi tried complaining, but Rin shut him right away.

"Boo… I was once a human. I lived in a village where most people were happy. But then the war came and my father returned very injured. He survived, so my view at the world remained happy and innocent. However, I did learn that what you love can so easily be ripped away from you. My brother wounded himself while he was drunk, but I knew he were going to be alright…" Rin's face fell in shadows as Hibashi looked at her with sympathy. He had never heard this story. It was clear she didn't actually want to talk about this.

"I went to fetch some water when I was eight. Then they came… Dirty and bloody. They killed, raped and robbed wherever it was men to kill, women to rape and things to rob. I hid in the bushes as I saw them kill my father, took his war axe and killed everyone that I loved. My mommy saw me right before the axe ripped her back apart. She was happy they hadn't seen me. Then she died. I escaped and ran to a village that survived the attack. I got taken care of by a priestess, but in the end, she was killed by illness. I stopped talking and were all alone." She looked at the sky with a peaceful look in her face before continuing her rather sad and dramatic story. "I was killed by demon wolfs under a new attack. Before that I had taken care of a wounded demon in the woods. He wasn't just a low class demon…He was a handsome demon lord. He used his healing sword and revived me."

Mr. Boo and Hibashi both gasped. _**"Rin…how come you never told me?"**_ Hibashi sounded very sad, but Mr. Boo shut him up. "Shut up…let her talk."

She laughed a bit for herself before saying "His green toad servant always mumbled "why did my lord have to bring her with him? He was only testing his sword and blah, blah, blah" Though he was a lord, he was never at a palace. I don't even know if he have one. He traveled around and tried making himself stronger. He often left me with his two headed dragon so I was safe and sometimes his servant would stay behind with me. My lord never smiled, but I knew he cared. When he met with someone that could be considered the devil herself, he wanted to make himself even stronger. I died that day. Again."

Rin chewed of the last fish on the fire before she said "Thanks to me, he was able to get stronger. But his servant told me he was in deep grief. He never showed it though. But "she" knew he was saddened and revived me. After a lot of shit with the world, I was sent living with a priestess and very awesome people. But I didn't actually like it there. His visits became rarer and rarer. Then they just stopped. I met him not long ago, but I saw something he did that made me…very sad."

"Right before that…I decided to go on alone for a while. I left everyone and Hibashi so I could find myself. A drunk bandit approached me as I bathed. …I killed him."

"_**WHAT? Rin…as your best friend and partner I'm obviously obligated to know something like that!"**_

"I know…I'm so sorry" Rin took Hibashi and placed him in her lap. "Keitaro found me. He said he wanted me to join him and his friends. I met his partner too. Yun was a war axe. He was a stubborn one. I said I wanted to think about it." I met "him" and now I'm here."

Rin shrugged as she finished her story and grabbed her purse. "I think it's time for us to get going."

So that was it. Rin took Hibashi in his shaft and Mr. Boo showed them the exit. It was already morning as they arrived the end of the forest. "So, want to join us?" Rin asked Mr. Boo with a smile.

"Sure…why not?" He answered with a smile.

"_**FISHES!" **_The sword screamed and flew from the shaft and down to the river right below them.

They started going after him when a thought appeared in Mr. Boo's head.

"Rin?"

"What?" She turned to him.

"If you're going to join Keitaro…why are you tagging me along?"

Rin watched her best friend scaring the fishes as she turned to feel the cool wind in her face. "Who said I was going to join him?" Rin smiled by the cool air.

"So what are you going to do then?"

"He lied…about the bandit that I killed. He said **he** was the one to kill him after I "wounded" him. He was probably trying to calm me down. But I hate liars. It wasn't true… I killed him... so I'm going to find him and confront him. Then I'm going to collect my own little gang where we all is outsiders. Then no one needs to feel alone." She said with a smile. It was a very beautiful thought.

She turned around and was almost down at the river to help poor Hibashi who had been bitten by an angry fish. Then she stopped abruptly and turned to her new friend once again.

"About what you said…about why I chose to contract with Hibashi… You were right… I wasn't so sure actually…but after hearing your story I think I finally figured it out… I wanted powers, so I didn't have to be a bother to anyone. I also wanted to prove myself…to "him". And the last one…"

She fully turned to the pink demon and looked him in the eye. "I guess I just didn't want to feel so alone anymore…"

He stared at the river where the biting situation had gotten worse.

"I see…"

* * *

A/U: **DAMN, That took time! Well, I'm finally free from middle school! Yay! I'm gonna update "Trio From Hell" as soon as I can. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

No Longer Human Chapter 15

**READ! ****I'll be going to Crete this Thursday and I'll be gone for two weeks. I wont update or write at that time. Just so you all know CX**

A/U: **WOW! Chapter 15 already! I don't have that much to say so…PIZZA! Oh…and…HAVE A NICE SUMMER FULL OF…ICE CREAM AND…MY STORIES!**

**PS: Sorry for being late -.- **

**R&R! and F&F!**

* * *

"_**Yes!"**_

"No!"

"**Yes!"**

"No!"

"_Shut the fuck up…"_

"_**Yes!"**_

"No!"

"_**Yes!"**_

"No!"

"_Oh my god, be quiet…I'll kill you both!"_

"_**Yes!"**_

"No!"

"_**Ye…" **_

"OH MY GOD! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" You could hear Rin's patience pop like a volcano. She grabbed Mr. Boo and Hibashi, turned them upside down and started shaking them. After a minute's torture, she dropped them hard at the ground. A couple of steps after, she was already on the way down the rode. The complete opposite of what her sword companion wanted.

"_**But, Rin…" **_Hibashi brought up his puppy-voice** (since he doesn't have eyes…That we can see)**

Rin had no plans on listening to the pathetic wish.

"Yes, there is indeed a village over there and yes, they do have a lot of shops, but we're NOT stopping to buy candy even though today's Friday!"

She eyed her two friends as they tried to stop seeing stars after her rough shaking, before she continued. "And do you know why we're not stopping to get candy?" She asked way too sweet for Hibashi's liking, but he really wanted to see where this was heading. So, he decided to push those buttons he really shouldn't push.

"_**And why is that? Riiiin?" **_Him speaking in the same false-sweet tone. Mr. Boo felt the tension filling the air as he stepped a few (million) steps away from the two.

"BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE ANY GOD DAMN MONEY!" She shouted right into Hibashi's "ear". Maybe he will have a couple problems with his hearing after today…

Then she continued walking pretending to not know of the poor sword on the ground crying about "caramel-baby's" or something.

Mr. Boo's eyes went from Rin to Hibashi and then to Rin again.

"Hmph…Told you so!" He showed tongue to the sword and flew after her. That cute little pink ball of fur actually had a pretty creepy laugh.

They walked down the road with Hibashi a few meters behind. He sulked and looked at the ground.

"But maybe..." Mr. Boo started talking, but stopped as he looked to the village nearby. "What?" Rin glanced at the village too. It was some sort of marked day, so you could smell the meat from miles away.

"We've been walking around from quite some time now…at least we could go steal something." The half demon said way to casually.

"What-_**What?"**_

Hibashi and Rin shouted and turned to Mr. Boo. "You mean stealing? And here I thought you were a classy demon!" Rin snorted and pointed at him. Hibashi nodded in agreement of their companion's ridiculous idea.

"Well, I'm hungry. You're hungry. We don't have any money. We're too lazy to hunt. I think we should. But while we're on it, I guess we can "steal" some candy too." He shrugged and looked at Hibashi who grinned. _**"I thought you didn't want candy? You know…since kids usually think of you as pink candy…?"**_

Mr. Boo's neck twisted at the comment. That poor moment when a group of children invaded his forest and almost ate him…"_You look nice, Mr. Candyman!" _Had one of the boys said. Then he took a bite.

"Thank you for bringing such a horrible memory back, Hibashi...!" It was clear that Mr. Boo struggled to keep his rage inside the cage. If he had one at all.

"…I don't want to be a part of this…" Rin said hesitantly.

"_**Well, since I am the idiot that I am and Mr. Boo are more evil than we thought, why don't just the two of us go? We'll pick up some food…and some candy of course!"**_

Mr. Boo and Hibashi looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Rin had to admit…it was a tempting thought.

"And with "picking up" you mean, "stealing" right?" She asked with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"_**Yes-**_Yes." Both of them nodded.

"But…then we'll be criminals!" Rin held onto her head in a try to restrain the up-coming headache. "Rin…look at you! You're not a demon, yet not half demon and still not demon! When people look at you, I don't think they'll look at you and think "She stole candy from that village" Instead, I think they'll think "what is she?" Mr. Boo glanced at the village. The smell of fresh meat was extremely welcoming.

"_**Or…"That ass!" **_Hibashi didn't really think about what he said until he took an unexpected bath in the river. "Hmph… I know right!" Rin happily spun around and glanced at her butt. The two of them laughed as Hibashi got himself up from the water.

* * *

**On the way to the village:**

"How did I agree to do this, again?" Rin asked while looking at the sky in hope for answers. What a mess this was. "Hibashi complimented your ass and now we're here."

"Oh…Fuck my god damn sexy ass!" Rin cursed herself. Why did she have to be so weak for her own body?

"But I really don't want to steal…" Rin said as she looked at a cherry blossom tree up on a hill nearby.

"_**Okay, fine! You know what? We don't need you! You're probably going to fuck it up either way. So why don't you just sit down at that tree over there and we'll come get you when we're done. 'Kay? **_

Hibashi and Mr. Boo both nodded in agreement.

"…I haven't relaxed under a tree for so long…It's a damn deal! See you on the other side!" Rin exclaimed and happy-danced over to the tree.

Rin watched the two as they went off. Was this really a good idea? They were going to steal…She had never been a part of something like this before. Or…was she a part of this at all? Like…they were the one's who'd do the stealing. Well…she knew about it so…if they were caught… she would be charged as well. For being a part of it. No! What was she thinking. He was a cursed demon sword with a soul and he was a pink half demon. It was nothing to worry about! Maybe this would go fine after all… She really wanted some sugar bears, so….

"Remember to take some sugar bears to!" She screamed after the two and they shouted back "sure!"

Yep…Now, she was officially a part of this crime. Ah well.

She laid down under the tree and closed her eyes. It was really peacefully here… The wind was calming and it smelled beautiful cause of the flowers that so calmly bloomed right above her head at the tree.

She might even fall asleep here…She hadn't done something like this since…before all the messed up things happened. She had known Hibashi for over a year and she had even gotten a new friend! She might even get some more friends when she finds Keitaro. After she had kicked his ass of course! Rin hates liars!

Ah… so peaceful…Now nothing could ruin the moment as sleep slowly took over Rin's peaceful mind.

Of course…destiny had other plans!

"Hello!"

Said a female voice.

"Grrr…five more minutes, Hibashi! You stupid piece of shit!" Rin said and half-asleep and covered her face. Man, sometimes she just wanted to rip that sword apart…wait! That was a female voice!

Rin quickly opened her eyes to see who it was.

Her breath stopped in her throat as she saw a person. Only inches away from her own face. But it was something weird to this face. She was up side down!

"I said hello. And I am not this "Hibashi." Said the un-known girl. Rin looked up and saw that her feet was around one of the three's branches and that she hang from it. "Wow…how is it possible that your kimono doesn't fall down when you're hanging like that?" Rin stood up and looked at the girl. She un-known female jumped from the branch at ease and was now standing right next to Rin.

Rin looked at the girl. She seemed to be around her age. She had long dark purple hair and a cute red ribbon at the back of her head. She was also dresses in a big red kimono.

Something was defiantly different about this girl. Was it her hair maybe…?

"I am wondering why you're looking at me like that." She stated with a gentle but still harsh voice.

Now she saw it! The girl was smiling constantly. Her mouth was closed and her eyes were too. It was like a friendly grin. There she stood, with that face and just looked at Rin.

"Who are you? Rin asked hesitantly. It was something special about this girl. And her hair was purple!

"I am me." She said with the same facial expression. Mouth closed. Eyes closed. Smiling. Creepy…

"Yeah I know that, but what's your name?"

"A name doesn't tell someone who you are. So that's why it's pretty pointless asking that when you already asked me who I am."

"_The hell…" _Rin asked herself.

"Okay…so you don't have a name…or?" She asked again. Maybe it wasn't even worth trying.

"I do have a name, but it doesn't tell who I am, so I don't find a "name" important." She explained casually. Still with the same facial expression.

That smile were really creeping Rin out. However, it wasn't anything evil to it.

Maybe the girl was just…weird.

"Uhm…okay…I'm Rin, by the way. Mind telling me why you were hanging from that tree?" Rin tried asking nicely.

"I talked to the flowers." She answered right away.

"Okay! Nice to meet you!" Rin exclaimed in panic. Who was this girl? Talking with flowers? "Well…anyway… I think I got to go now, bye!" Rin excused herself in a hurry and was about to turn around and run when she heard it.

An explosion.

"Oh no…" Rin sighed and looked at the village. Smoke appeared in the middle of the market and only a second later, they appeared.

There ran Mr. Boo with Hibashi right behind him as they desperately tried running from the mob of people that ran right behind them. They looked angry.

They ran out of the village with the mob and was heading towards Rin and the girl.

"_**Rin!"**_ _**"**_Help us!" They shouted.

"What the fuck did you do now?" Rin screamed. Then she remembered she wasn't alone on this hill. She glanced at the girl only to discover that she wasn't there anymore. She had just disappeared.

"That bitch reminds me about Myoga…" She mumbled as she heard Hibashi right next to her ear.

"_**RUN GOD DAMNIT!"**_

* * *

A/U: **Finished! GOD! I'm starting to loose motivation to write... REVIEW AND KEEP THIS STORY GOING!**


	16. Chapter 16

No Longer Human Chapter 16

**ATTENTION! **

A/N: **I've decided to delete my other story "Trio From Hell" because I feel the story would be much better if I could only focus on that. Since this story is going so good, I'm going to re-start Trio From Hell when I feel I'm ready to write it. I will also change the stories name to "The Iron Maiden". So now, if you're following TFH, I've already deleted it. PM me if you have any other questions about that. HOWEVER, DO NOT FEAR MY DEAR EARTHLINGS! I will start it up again. Simply because I already love it.**

**Plus, I've decided to make my chapters longer and better! I thought a lot while I was gone. RAINBOWS! **

**Me:** "Rin, honey! Would you mind stop strangling poor Hibashi for a moment and take the disclaimer?"

**Rin:** "Do I get anything for it?"

**Me: **"…honor?"

**Rin:** "Well, if you put it like that…no."

**Hibashi: **_**"AnnaTheDevil97 does not own anything! Yes I did it!"**_

**Me and Rin: **"..."

**Mr. Boo: ** "On with the story…Oh, by the way…Anna and Rin and killing Hibashi in the corner so this is Mr. Boo. Bye!

* * *

"I still don't get it!" Rin kicked a stone with her foot and it fell down into the pond.

"_**I'll say it at many times as you want! The baby was right there, the lollipop was right there in his potato-like hand and I took the chance. What's so wrong about that?" "We were supposed to get some candy anyway…you promised us."**_ The last part came out like a whisper.

Rin kicked some bushes out of the way and climbed over a rock. The forest was like a jungle.

"Yes! I did promise you that didn't I? Well let's roll back in time and see if I ever told you to, I don't know, BURN DOWN THE WHOLE FUCKING VILLAGE?" She screamed at him.

Mr. Boo cringed there he laid and rested at her breasts. His wounded tail painfully went back and forth, as Rin kept on kicking down the bushes that was so rudely blocking the way for a very angry girl. "Rin…careful…my tail…" He said between gritted teeth as another painful blow to the bushes caused his tail to take a flip.

The damn forest that Rin and crew now desperately tried to find an end to was overgrown by old trees. Bushes that had gotten grow in peace. Well…that peace was over now.

"These damn trees!" Rin shouted as she parted one and found a billion more of them behind it. "Will this nightmare never end?" She grabbed Hibashi that had sulked behind them all along while Mr. Boo grabbed her boob tighter so he wouldn't fall off.

Soon after, basically all the trees nearby had been cut down in blind rage by one very claustrophobic girl.

"Hah…hah…hah…We have to try to hunt next time..." She panted and sat down on the ground.

"Well…next time *pant* try not to steal candy from a baby that is accompanied by a very, very tall father. Because next time *pant* he might not be interested in what a sword has to say." Mr. Boo was also tired of all the flying. Until Rin held him for the last miles.

"_**I was just trying to explain myself. I didn't mean to call him a big fat idiot. It just happened. Suddenly everything was on fire…" **_Again the sword mumbled the last part, afraid of what his partner would do. "And my tail broken… AHH!" Mr. Boo went into ball mode as he reached for bread in the new-stolen backpack and his tail twitched.

"My tail…why did I ever agree to rob a village?" He asked. Mostly to himself.

"_**Well…it was really fun, though…" **_

Hibashi mumbled, but knew they could hear him.

"Yeah…you're right. It was really hilarious. Rin, you just got to come with us next time!" Mr. Boo's mood changed completely as he found the white bread and devoured it whole. Not caring if any of the others wanted some.

"And here I thought you were an honorable demon…" Rin sighed and looked up at the sky while thinking. It was quiet for a moment before she said "But it does sound thrilling. I think I'll join next time!" She sat up and smiled. The other's started laughing hysterically. Even though they were lost in this jungle of a forest. Really lost.

"That reminds me…" Rin stopped laughing and looked around before talking again. "Moments before you came out (thrown out) of the village I met a girl…" She said thoughtfully.

"_**A girl! Where?" **_Hibashi exclaimed and rose to the air. He looked around fast, but got knocked down again by Rin. Mr. Boo failed miserably in trying to hide a smirk to how violent Rin had become.

"Ehh…I don't really think she's your type of girl." She said and got up. The fluffy pink demon was carefully lifted to her breast, the backpack grabbed and went on in the woods. Hibashi came right behind. _**"What do you mean?"**_

"She was weird. Smiling with her eyes closed all the time. I asked who she was and she kept on telling me "she was her"."

"That is a logical answer to the question at least." Mr. Boo answered and sighed. "Why did you talk to her?"

"She just appeared from somewhere up in the tree and started talking to me."

After that, they didn't talk much about her for the rest if the night. Rin, however, had her in her mind constantly. Even right before she fell asleep at the ground. _"Hmm…what a weird girl...Well! Time to just forget her." _Was the last thing she thought of before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Later that night:**

A sound.

Another one. It came closer… and closer…and closer. What the hell was that? A branch that broke? Footsteps? _"What the hell is going on? I'm trying to sleep for heck's sake!_

Another sound…

Another branch…

Wait a minute!

One small blood-drop turned the green grass red. The man gulped as Rin held Hibashi against his throat. Mr. Boo's claw was firmly placed against his neck.

"Who are you?" Rin commanded harshly and glared at him. The glare she had learned from Sesshomaru. "I…uh..." The man seemed very unsure of what he was supposed to answer, but he continued on pressing his blade at Rin's forehead.

"I'm quicker, stronger and smarter than you. Who do you think will kill the other first?" Her glare went into a creepy smile. The man gulped again, but tried to remain tough.

"I'm from the village you and your companions attacked earlier today! I will avenge my home!" He pressed the blade closer, but stopped as he felt Mr. Boo's claw slowly digging his way into his skin. "Stop! Don't…"

A small hand-gesture from Rin stopped the cute, yet deadly demon.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Was I there? Did you see me there?" Rin leaned in on him and Hibashi made a rift in the man's cloak. The idiot wasn't even wearing an armor.

"…I…saw your sword…he flew…I…" The moron couldn't even speak now.

"_**I'm not just a sword, you ugly son of a bitch!" **_Hibashi shouted and caused a new drop of blood to fall into the grass below.

"The sword talked!"

"Hmph…Hibashi! You weren't supposed to talk. Now…" Rin grinned evilly before continuing. "…since you know our little secret, I have no other choice than to kill you."

"No please! I…"

*BANG*

He fell to the ground and his face smashed against the ground.

The weird thing was…Neither Rin, Hibashi or Mr. Boo had done a thing. Their shocked eyes went from the silent body to the girl that stood at his side. She had a huge hammer in her hands. She had long purple hair that was tied up in a red ribbon that matched her red kimono perfectly.

She had her normal eyes-closed smile on her face and she looked at them and said "Good evening, my friends!"

* * *

A/N: **SORRY FOR BEING LATE! I HAVEN'T HAD THE URGE TO WRITE SINCE I HAD SUCH A LONG BREAK! REVIEW AND GIVE ME MY WRITING-LUST BACK! **


End file.
